Le cauchemar d'un ange
by Lady Nightmar3
Summary: Une fille perdue au milieu d'un monde qu'elle découvre, rejeter de ses amis, vers qui pourra t-elle se tournée? Une aide précieuse pour la victoire, son sang qui coule dans ses veines lui vaudra bien des dangers. Mais au final l'amour gagne toujours.HG
1. Introduction

_Pour Lui_

Il était tard, dans cette petite ville au nord-ouest de Londres. Une jeune femme à sa fenêtre réfléchissait en admirant les étoiles, ses valises étaient prêtes depuis des heures et elle attendait impatiemment le lendemain, pour se rendre chez les Weasley.

En ce moment dans sa famille, rien allait plus, ces parents se disputaient sans cesse, ils allaient bientôt divorcer d'après la jeune femme. Aller ce dernier mois de vacances chez ses amis lui ferrait le plus grand bien.

Harry était parti de chez les Durlsey depuis quelques jours, elle était impatiente de le revoir.

Hermione avait bien changé durant ces vacances, rien d'extraordinaire bien sûr, mais ayant fini de lire tous ses livres de cours plusieurs fois, et n'ayant aucune envie de sortir de sa chambre sous peine d'entendre ses parents crier, elle restait alors seule enfermé pendant des heures.

Souvent le matin avant que tout le monde se lève chez elle, la jeune femme partait courir dans les rues inondées du soleil levant, sa baguette toujours sur elle. Elle s'était musclée, elle avait à présent des formes plus qu'avantageuses. Elle se maquillait légèrement, et avait enfin réussi à dompter ses cheveux grâce à plusieurs shampoings magiques et lissages.

Ils cascadaient maintenant soigneusement sur ses épaules.

L'aube se leva, Hermione, partie se préparer, depuis quelques jours, elle ne dormait plus. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et sentait quelque chose de grave arriver.


	2. Départs

_Chapitre 1er _

Hermione partie quelques heures plus tard chez les Weasley, elle fut accueillie par une furie rousse qui n'était autre queGinny Weasley. Suivi de près par son frère et Harry.

Elle les serra tous dans ses bras, puis ils montèrent dans la chambre des garçons.

Après avoir raconté chacun leurs tours leurs vacances.

Harry avait comme toujours été chez les Dursley, qui avaient comme d'habitude été toujours aussi aimables avec lui. Il avait l'habitude à présent leurs sarcasmes ne lui faisait plus d'effet depuis bien des années.

Depuis son arrivé au Terrier Harry n'avait cessé de manger, car d'après Molly, le jeune homme était bien trop maigre pour son âge. Ils avaient tous trois joué au Quidditch, durant de longues heures.

Quand le tour d'Hermione fut venue, elle leur raconta alors le mois passé auprès de ses parents :

« Promettez de ne pas m'interrompre tous les trois ! Promis ? Bon dès que je vous ai quitté à la sortie du Poudlard, nous avons pris la voiture avec mes parents. À peine rentrés à la maison qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer. Ils parlaient d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas et qu'apparemment ils l'avaient rencontrés, il y a peu de temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi ils parlaient, mais je dois dire que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Maintenant ils se disputent à propos de tout et surtout de rien. C'est insupportable, ils se prennent la tête à chaque seconde. Je suis restée enfermer dans ma chambre afin de ne pas être mêlée à leurs histoires. J'en dors plus, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont divorcés.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai peur que quelque se leurs arrive alors que je ne suis pas là. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs, ils ne sauront pas se défendre. »

Après avoir donnée une définition correcte du divorce à Ron etGinny, les trois amis purent réconforter Hermione. Ces parents ne craignaient rien qui voudrait leurs faire du mal? Quant à son mauvais pressentiment c'était juste une impression non fondée.

Cette nuit-là Hermione dormit mal, sa tête remplis de créatures affreuses, de morts, et d'une voix qui répétait inlassablement la même chose :

Enfant d'un autre sphère,

Esprit d'une autre vie,

Voici le temps d'une nouvelle ère,

Il est temps de tout changer ici,

Retrouve ta part de vérité,

Et ton destin te sera dévoilé.

Dans son rêve, il y avait un homme, différant des autres, son visage était familier, mais inconnu. Le cauchemar s'arrêta lorsque Ginny la réveilla en pleures.

Le cauchemar venait à présent de commencer. Le début d'une course contre le temps.

Le jour même était fêté l'anniversaire d'Harry, avec un peu de retard soit, mais tout le monde fut heureux de pouvoir se réunir à nouveau. Hermione, apprit ce jour-là qu'elle serait préfet en chef cette année.

« C'est génial Hermione, tu aura réussi partout à Poudlard . . .» Lui dit gentiment Harry.

« Enfin Harry, tu sais bien que cette année, nous avons plus important à faire. Je n'irai pas à Poudlard cette année tout comme Ron. »

« Justement Hermione, je voulais te parler à ce sujet. . . »

« Il est hors dequestion Harry James Potter que je retourne à Poudlard pendant que vous risquez votre vie à gauche et à droite, suis-je bien claire ? » Cria t-elle.

« Le problème Hermione c'est que je ne te donne pas le choix, tu restes et nous partons que tu le veuille ou non sa m'est totalement égal, suis-je bien clair à mon tour ? »

La jeune femme ne souffla mot, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son meilleur ami. Ginny arriva, quelque seconde après une part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Tiens, on dit que le chocolat, sa remonte le moral. J'ai entendu Harry crier, il se passe quelque chose de grave ? »

« Oui Ginny, ton frère et Harry partent seuls cette année, je viens de me faire formellement interdire de les accompagner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, enfin ils auront besoin de moi, je ne comprends pas. . . » Elle se mit à sangloter doucement contre l'épaule deGinny.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, mais soit contente nous serons ensemble. Les garçons sont quand même des mufles. . .»

« En tout cas qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi s'ils ont besoin d'aide! » déclara Hermione.

La journée passa tranquillement, à présent le plus important était d'organisé le mariage de Fleur et Bill qui aurait lieu une semaine plus tard.

La maison fut à se titre nettoyer de fond en comble, une personne qui n'aurait pas vu la maison depuis longtemps ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Le jour du mariage arriva assez vite, Ginny et Hermione avaient aidé au maximum Molly qui se retrouvait surchargé de travail. Les garçons quant à eux discutaient à voix bases dans un coin de la maison et se taisaient dès que quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près.

Ginny eut marre de leurs secret, alors elle fit comme Hermione, elle ne leurs adressa plus la parole.

Fleur se préparait dans la chambre des deux filles tandis que Bill était dans la chambre des jumeaux venus exprès pour l'occasion.

Il était encore tôt et les deux filles s'occupaient depréparer le buffet ainsi que de la répartition des places. La famille Weasley était une très grande famille, il fallais veiller à mettre les bonnes personne l'une à côté de l'autres. C'est-à-dire de ne pas mettre l'oncle Maurice à coté de la Tante Agathe, ils c'étaient disputés l'année passée. Fred et Gorges voulaient êtres le plus loin possible de Percy. . . etc. L'arrangement n'était donc pas des plus simples, lorsqu'elles eurent finie, elles partirent se préparer, Molly s'occupait de la décoration et c'était une surprise.

Ginny qui était demoiselle d'honneur avec la sœur de Fleur portait une robe bouffante bleue qui n'était pas du meilleur goût, avec de petites ballerines assorties. Hermione quant à elle portait une mini-jupe rouge bordeaux avec un bustier de la même couleur. Le bustier était brodé de centaines de petites fleurs et papillons assortis aux escarpins. Les deux jeunes filles c'étaient lissé les cheveux qui volaient librement sur leurs épaules.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent dans la cour, elles découvrirent la magnifique décoration, blanche et argenté. Chaque chaise était comme prisonnière d'un rosier d'argent, des pétales derose blanche devaient conduire la mariée jusqu'à l'autel ou le prêtre était en pleine préparation.

Tout était simplement parfait, rien de superflu, et les invités, qui arrivaient au goutte à goutte, avaient l'air de penser la même chose que les deux jeunes filles.

La cérémonie commença une demi-heure après, Fleur était resplendissante, tandis queGinny dans son horrible robe faisait une tête horrible à ses cotés.

Lorsque les vœux furent échangés, le prêtre lia leurs mains à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Je vous déclare Mari et Femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Et sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de pleurs Bill et Fleur furent liées pour toujours.

En début de soirée, l'autel fut remplacé par une piste de danse, ou tout le monde dansa jusqu'à la fin.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes filles découvrirent au réveil une lettre d'Harry et Ron qui annonçaient leur départ pour leur quête.

Elles se regardèrent, ils n'avaient ni dit au revoir, ni rien, elles ne savaient pas quand es-qu'elles les reverraient ?

La fin des vacances s'écoula lentement, accompagné deMolly, un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse s'effectua, car Hermione et Ginny avaient besoin de nouveaux livres, plumes, papier et robes.

Arriver sur place les deux amies partirent de leurs côtés.

« Hermione regarde là-bas on dirait Harry ! Viens »

En effet, un jeune homme brun, ressemblait au loin comme deux gouttes d'eau au survivant. Arrivée là ou il était censé se trouver avant, le personnage avait disparu.

« Ce n'était peu être pas Harry que tu avais vu Gin' juste une personne qui lui ressemble, non ? »

Pourtant non loin de là, un jeune homme brun les observait accompagné d'un autre roux.

« Tu est sur Harry que c'est elle dont on parle ? »

« Certain »

Après avoir fait le tour des boutiques dont elles avaient besoin, ou pas d'ailleurs, elles se rendirent à Fleury & Bott acheter leurs livres. Hermione recherchait un livre d'arithmancie quand elle tomba sur un livre des plus étranges. Sur la première page, en guise d'introduction se situait le refrain que la voix répétait sans cesse dans son rêve. Intriguée elle acheta le livre dans le but de le livre à Poudlard.

Après avoir fini, leurs achats et avoir fait un rapide tour au magasin de Quidditch ou elles rencontrèrent Malefoy qui leur souhaita une bonne journée en passant près d'elles. Suffisamment près pour que seules elles puissent l'entendre.

« Décidément tout le monde devient bizarre sur cette planète» déclara Hermione encore sous le choc

« Je te le fais pas dire. . . » lui répondis Ginny.

Quelques jours après les jeunes femmes ainsi que tout les élèves se retrouvèrent entre la voie neuf et dix dans le but d'aller sur la voie 9 ¾.

Le Poudlard express était là fidèle à son poste, toujours aussi rouge et fumant. Elles montèrent à bord et Hermione quitta la cadette de Weasley et partit rejoindre son homologue préfet en chef, avec l'espoir, minime, que sa ne serait pas Draco Malefoy.

Elle arriva en tête du train et trouva une cabine vide avec l'écusson de l'école, elle entra et attendit quelques minutes. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à . . .


	3. Poudlard

Chapitre 2nd :

…Mac Gonagall ! Hermione fut déçue, elle qui croyait pouvoir connaître son homologue.

« Bien, commençons sans plus attendre. Nous n'attendrons pas votre coéquipier, il se trouve déjà à Poudlard depuis quelques jours, suite à certains problèmes familiaux, dont il vous parlera lui-même s'il le désir. »

Elle reprit son souffle et enchaîna directement:

« Cette année, vous êtes donc tous les deux préfet en chef, il est bien évident que je compte sur vous pour répéter mes paroles à Mr Malefoy. »

Hermione déglutie, c'était donc bien lui son homologue. Bien qu'elle se soit doutée que se serait lui, voir la vérité en face était plus dure. L'année risquait d'être bien longue.

« C'est évidemment un cas particulier, il y a normalement toujours eu un préfet en chef pour chaque maison mais cette année est spéciale, et je n'ai confiance qu'en vous.

Vous instaurerez les rondes, les sorties à Près-au-lard ainsi que les bals éventuels. Vous aurez bien évidemment des appartements privés, ainsi que toutes sortes d'avantages, que M. Malefoy se ferra le plaisir de vous expliquer. »

Elle parla durant quelques minutes afin d'expliquer le rôle des préfets en chef. Hermione écoutait attentivement. Les traits de son professeur étaient tirés, ses yeux étaient cernés, les vacances n'avaient pas été reposantes pour tout le monde.

Mac Gonagall était devenue directrice, à la mort de Dumbledore, mais elle conservait ses fonctions de professeur de Métamorphose. Le professeur Slughorn assurait toujours le poste de professeur de potion, et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était encore inconnu des élèves.

« Avez vous des questions Miss Granger ? »

« Non, pas pour le moment Madame. »

« Bien sûr ceux, je vous laisse, penser à faire des rondes régulière dans les wagons. Au revoir. »

Et elle disparut, dans les couloirs sombres. Hermione se leva, et commença sa ronde. Bien que depuis quelque semaine, elle sache l'acquittement de Draco pour avoir fait pénétré les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle n'était pas sur de le retrouver cette année dans sa classe. Bien évidemment, elle restait persuader que son père, ou quelqu'un d'autre avait joué de son influence au Ministère pour innocenter Draco.

Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Il était tout de même responsable de la mort d'un homme, et pas n'importe lequel, un des plus grand sorcier. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas, elle se doutait bien que Draco avait, d'une certaine manière, été embrigadé depuis sa naissance dans l'optique : les Mangemorts c'est bien ! Mais il était tout de même une des personnes les plus détestable qu'elle n'ai jamais connu.

Hermione flâna dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une personne qui ne respecterait pas le règlement, elle rencontra deux première années qui s'essayaient à des sorts. Hermione les réprimanda et leur dit de se tenir tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivé du train sous peines de sanctions. Ils repartirent penauds vers leurs compartiments.

Hermione rencontra Luna, Ginny et Neville, peu après elle resta avec eux une partie du voyage. Discutant du comportement étrange de Ron et Harry durant les vacances, ainsi que de la future année à venir. Neville et Luna furent ravis d'apprendre la nomination d'Hermione en tant que préfet et curieux de savoir ce qu'avait encore manigancé Malefoy.

Luna avait passé la moitié de ses vacances dans un pays lointain à la recherche d'un animal inconnu de tous, la jeune fille avait fini par conclure que cet étrange animal n'existait pas. Un progrès selon Hermione, qui était persuadés que toutes les créatures au quelles fessait référence Luna n'existaient pas.

Neville quant à lui était comme toujours resté chez sa grande mère. Quelques jours avant la rentrée, il avait rencontré Luna sur le chemin de traverse et avaient fini par passé la journée ensemble. Ginny lança un regard suggestif à Hermione qui en comprit immédiatement le sens.

Alors que la guerre qui régnait autour d'eux, il était beau de voir que l'amour pouvait toujours exister.

Hermione repartie vers son compartiment, alors que le soleil se couchait. Passant devant les Serpentards, la jeune femme remarqua à quel point les sixièmes et septième années étaient peu nombreux. Restait parmis eux surtout les filles, et quelques garçons dont Zabini. Elle changea sa tenu de ville, contre l'uniforme réglementaire à Poudlard.

Le train arriva à la gare sans encombrements et tandis que Hagrid appelait les premières années pour la traversée habituelle sur le lac, Hermione accompagnée de Ginny et les autres, saluèrent Hagrid, et se dirigèrent vers les diligences.

Hermione voyait à présent les sombrals, elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu personne mourir. Reportant cette énigme à plus tard, elle s'engouffra dans le petit espace clos, qui sentait le renfermer.

Entrant dans la grande salle, où des centaines de bougies flottaient tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la table des Gryffondor et Luna vers celle des Serdaigles. Retrouvant tous leurs camarades de classe, ils purent discuter un moment avant que les premières années fassent leur entrer sous les regards de toutes les personnes présente de la pièce.

Le choixpeau commença alors son habituelle chanson, dont le thème ne variait guère, il parlait toujours d'union.

Une voix étrange s'éleva de la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche :

« Il y'a bien longtemps qu'ont ma créer,

Dans le but de vous séparer,

Mais aussi, raconter

L'histoire de mon passé.

Ils étaient quatre amis

Et ceux pour la vie.

Pour être unis

Plus que jamais

Certain on fait

C'que d'autres n'ont pas compris.

A eux quatre il ont construit,

L'école que vous voyez ici.

Il y avait le malicieux Serpentard,

Gryffondor le hardi gaillard

Poufsouffle prônait égalité

Et Serdaigle voulait vérité

Et intelligence.

Malgré toutes leurs patiences

Arriva le malheur,

Pour les fondateurs.

Le jour ou Salazar

Décida de son départ.

Depuis il fut ainsi

Que les maisons ne soient plus unies.

Je vous répartis dans les maisons

Puisque c'est ma mission.

Mais écoutez- moi bien

Car un jour viendra et p'etre demain.

Les forces du mal, en fessant des ravages,

Ce qui est mauvais présage.

Et nous devons nous unir contre-elles,

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle.

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience,

La répartition maintenant commence. »

Une fois son discours commencer, le petit professeur Flitwich, commença l'appel :

« Anna Aranda ».

La dénommée s'avança prudemment parmis les longues tables et posa le choixpeau trop grand sur sa tête qui fut à moitiée recouverte.

Le choixpeau hurla Serdaigle. Et la jeune fille s'avança joyeusement vers sa table qui l'accueillie sous les acclamations.

La cérémonie se clôtura avec Josh Zahlé qui fût accueilli à Gryffondor.

Mac Gonagall commence alors un court discourt, ou elle parlait de respect, de courage, d'intelligence et surtout d'union, pour vaincre et pour survivre.

La liste des objets interdit, comme la quasi-totalité des farces et attrapes Weasley étaient interdites et la liste complète était inscrite sur le bureau de M. Rusard comme chaque année.

Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était Madame Engel. Une femme qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux coupés au carré, brun. Avec un air assez strict.

Hermione regretta, malgré leurs comportements, qu'Harry et Ron ne soient pas là, le moment n'était pas complet sans eux.

Lorsque les plats apparurent, tout le monde se servit, reparlant des avertissements du Choixpeau.

A la fin du repas, après avoir pris une par de Forêt Noire, son gâteau préféré Hermione se leva et orienta les premières année vers la tour de Gryffondor. Le mot de passe de ce premier mois de l'année était union, quelle coïncidence!

La directrice attendait Hermione à l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle accompagna la jeune fille, jusqu'aux appartements privés qu'elle partagerait désormais avec Malefoy.

Arrivant devant un tableau des quatre fondateurs. Mac Gonagall abandonna Hermione et partis selon elle préparé leur cours de demain.

Le mot de passe était entente, décidément c'était le thème à la mode en ce début d'année à Poudlard.

En pénétrant dans la salle, qui devait être leurs salle commune, la jeune femme eut le souffle coupé. C'était une pièce circulaire, avec une cheminée surplombée d'un tableau de Poudlard, cette cheminée en question était entourée de fauteuils à l'air user, violets. Les murs en pierre s'ouvraient pour former une grande véranda avec un petit balcon fleuri. Les couleurs de la pièce étaient neutres, disons qu'aucune ne rappelait les couleurs d'une autre maison. Dans la limite du possible bien sûr. Il y avait un peu de bleu, du violet et du doré. Le parquet au sol était d'une couleur assez foncée, de même que le bureau immense qui se trouvait à côté de la véranda sur lequel étaient posés livres, plumes, bougie et parchemin pour les devoirs de préfets. Il y avait cinq portes, qu'un petit escalier en colimaçon permettait d'atteindre.

La première porte avait comme inscription Hermione, celle à l'opposée Draco. Et enfin la porte du milieu se trouvait être la salle de bain.

Les deux autres portes devaient d'après la jeune femme être les chambre des préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle lorsqu'il y en avait.

Hermione grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Malefoy entra, et sans dire un mot se dirigea vers sa chambre, en passant aux abords de la jeune femme, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Elle ne répondit pas, et entra, choquer, décidément. . . Le lieu était magnifique, un lit à baldaquin rouge, de la moquette marron et doré, un bureau, une coiffeuse, une immense armoire, une grande fenêtre avec vue sur le parc. Hermione avait tout pour se plaire ici.

Fatiguée, elle se changea en vitesse, pris son livre nouvellement acquis. Cette nuit-là, elle appris des choses, fascinantes mais effrayantes. Très effrayantes. Il était temps qu'elle sache. Il était temps, grand temps. . .

_Note de l'auteur :_ Merci beaucoup à Misskitsune93 pour ses encouragements et à Kattycatte pour sa review très constructive, c'est ma première Fic donc les avis sont les bienvenus.

J'ai remarquer que beaucoup de personnes venaient, me rajoutais a leurs liste de fic favorite ou quelque chose dans le même style. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Sur ce à bientôt !

Nigthmar3x


	4. Le livre d'Hermione

« Cette histoire commence, il y a bien longtemps, à un temps inconnu des mortels, mais qui à toujours des conséquences sur notre vie actuelle. Que vous le croyiez ou non cette histoire est arrivée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et recommencera bientôt.

Il fut un temps où les êtres doués de capacités surnaturelle et les Hommes vivaient en paix jusqu'aux jours où un de ces êtres voulu contrôler le monde et malheureusement y arriva.

Les êtres plus forts que les Hommes se révoltèrent, mais la révolte fut réprimée. Une partie de ces êtres furent déchus, condamné à vivre sur Terre parmi les Hommes, les moldus. C'étaient les premiers sorciers.

Le monde se sépara alors, deux parties furent créées et ne devaient plus se revoir : Eternalia et la Terre »

« Il y a de cela des siècles dans un monde aujourd'hui dévaster, vivait une communauté d'être hors du commun. Ces êtres, fées, démons, ange ou vampires vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Le royaume fut baptisé « éternalia ». Eternalia était une prison, une prison dorée, elle était dirigée par une famille royale, possédant des pouvoirs immenses et infinis.

À l'époque de la chute du royaume, le roi et la reine avaient des jumeaux, des faux jumeaux. La petite fille s'appelait Alia, et son frère Jowan. L'un étai blond aux yeux bleus l'autre brune aux yeux verts. L'un était l'ombre, l'autre était la lumière. Voué à se combattre jusqu'à la mort.

Elle était l'ombre, mais, elle était l'espoir. Celui d'une vie meilleur faite d'amour. Elle avait au plus profond d'elle-même, le souhait de voir un monde en paix.

Il était la lumière, mais le plus pur des cauchemars. Il voulait diriger tout et tous, l'amour n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, seul le pouvoir existait. »

« Le roi et la reine furent assassinés par le fils qui pris le pouvoir, depuis ce jour, éternalia n'est plus que poussière et misères.

Alia, mena la résistance, ces pouvoirs étaient certes puissants, mais son frère la captura, et la tortura jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la sauver.

Elle avait 17ans, le jour de sa mort. Ces amis et résistant disparurent le jour de sa mort et l'on entendit plus parler d'eux. On dit qu'ils dorment en attendant le retour de leur princesse.

On dit aussi qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait morte, on dit qu'elle survit dans les limbes en attendant de se réincarner et de reprendre le combat. »

« On disait que ses pouvoirs étaient anges et vampires, lumière et ténèbres. Elle reviendrait, son peuple le savait car voilà des siècles qu'il l'attendait.

Son frère aussi l'attendait, prêt à l'abattre dès qu'elle réapparaîtrait. Elle était en danger en grand danger. »

« Au plus profond de l'ombre,

Au cœur des enfers sombres,

Vit l'âme des anges noirs,

Dans le sublime et éternel espoir.

Elle revivra, lorsque tout sera perdu,

Lorsque tout obstacle sera vaincu.

Elle trahira ceux qui étaient ses amis,

Devenu par la suite ennemis.

Par amour, elle se battra,

Par amour, elle gagnera. »

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement dans son lit, ce qui réveilla une boule de poils orangés, qui commença par cracher furieusement avant de gratter à la porte pour que sa maîtresse le laisse sortir.

Hermione était Alia, elles ne formaient qu'une. Hermione pensa alors que, ses eux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron avaient eu des informations comme quoi, Hermione serait maléfique, voilà donc sûrement l'explication de leurs comportement étrange. Seulement, et si pour une fois le noir représentait l'espoir et la lumière le mal ?

Harry et Ron ne le savaient pas ils avaient récupéré des informations, mais sûrement pas les bonnes. Ils pensaient peut-être que Hermione était contre eux. . .

La jeune femme savait au plus profond d'elle-même que les quelque pages qu'elle venait de lire, allaient changer sa vie. Elle était persuadée que, ce livre disait vrais sur toute la ligne, elle le sentait.

Mais elle ne trahirait pas ses amis, ils l'avaient trahis avant elle.

Etait-elle, vraiment sa réincarnation ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas brune aux yeux verts ?

Hermione le savait au plus profond d'elle-même, jamais elle ne ferrait de mal à qui que se soit sans raison valable.

La suite du livre était vierge, elle était pourtant persuadée que, lors de son achat, il était rempli de la même écriture manuscrite que les trois première pages.

Un livre pouvait-il choisir de divulguer ou non certaines parties de son contenu ?

Puis regardant une page vierge, une gravure apparu. En bas, à droite était signé « Alia, princesse des Ombres. ». La jeune fille ressemblait trait pour trais à Hermione.

Le même visage ovale, la même des yeux, le même petit nez, la même taille, les mêmes formes, tout. . . S'en était effrayant.

Hermione poussa un petit cri et laissa tomber le livre sur ses jambes.

Sur la page, d'à côté était écrit en bas à droite « Peter, futur prince des Ombres, si la princesse accepte, bien sur » L'écriture était plus masculine, ce n'était pas celle du livre. En dessous en tout petit était écrit « oui ».

Hermione comprit alors que Alia avait aimé un homme au point de se marier. C'était elle qui avait écrit se livre sûrement pour se souvenir.

Il était dommage que l'image de l'homme ne fût pas apparu. Existait-il à son époque, aujourd'hui quelque part, à l'attendre ? Hermione l'aimerait-elle comme Alia auparavant ?

Il était tard la jeune femme décida de se coucher.

Ces rêves furent peuplés de cauchemars, cependant, elle se sentait enfin accompagné comme si, elle n'était pas seule devant son frère.

Un jeune homme était avec elle sûrement Peter, il était beau, très beau. Son visage lui était familier, le même homme que dans son premier rêve.

Il était grand avait de longs cheveux clairs, et un petit bouc craquant. Hermione comprenait pourquoi Alia l'avait aimée.

Ils se battaient côte a côte, puis Peter disparut. Hermione se sentit vide. Au loin, elle le vit se battre. C'était une bataille immense, il y avait toute sorte de créature inconnue d'Hermione.

Elle le vit tombé sur le côté, mort. Alors, elle se sentit tombé, sombrant dans un coma profond. . .

Hermione se réveilla en hurlant. Alia, lui avait montré sa mort, elle en était persuader.

Comme spectatrice, elle n'avait pu intervenir, tel un lien qui les unissait. Alia avait été capturée par son frére se jours là. Elle est réelement morte quelque jours plus tard.

Une question vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille était-elle Alia ou Hermione et Alia.

Comme si, il y avait deux âmes pour un corps.

Une personne blonde apparue alors à la porte, sûrement alerter par les cris.

_ « Peter. . . »

_Note de l'auteur : _

Merci à Aurélie Malefoy pour sa review.

Toujours un grand merci à Katycatte pour son avis, les publications sont apparemment le mercredi pour le moment. Quant aux nombres de chapitres, je pense entre 15 et 20, faut voir.

Pour MissKitsune93, rassure toi je sais parfaitement ce qui arrive à Draco, mais pas toi. C'est bête non ?


	5. Révélation

_ « Peter. . . »

_ « Bonjour Alia. . . » La voix était grave, douce presque mélodique.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha, si près de la jeune fille, qu'elle pu distinguer ses traits très précisément. Il n'était pas Peter, ses cheveux étaient trop courts, ses yeux gris et enfin il n'avait pas ce petit bouc si craquant, sa voix était également différente alors qui était-ce ?

La vérité frappa en plein fouet Hermione, elle eu un mouvement de recul et hurla :

_ « Bordel Malefoy, qu'es-ce que tu fou là ? »

_ « Moi aussi, je suis ravis de te revoir petite Hermione», il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et la jeune fille se figea.

Elle passa doucement sa main sur le visage angélique qui la fixait.

_ « Tu lui ressemble tant. . . »

Le visage de son interlocuteur se figea dans un rictus

_ « A Peter ? Je sais, c'est logique lorsqu'une âme se réincarne. . . Non ? »

Alors c'était lui, c'était Peter et pendant toutes ces années, il l'a insulté, rabaissé plus bas que possible, c'est cru supérieur au monde entier, vantait son père Mangemort et là il se présentait tout sourire comme si tout était effacer, comme si rien ne c'était passé, alors que dans une vie passé il s'aimaient à en mourir. . . Ah non, la c'était trop fort, et depuis combien de temps savait-il qui elle était ? Après tout il aurait dû l'avertir. . . L'aurait-elle seulement cru ?

La gifle partie, sans prévenir, Hermione se leva, sa nuisette trop courte ne cachant que le nécessaire, elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, laissant derrière elle un jeune homme perplexe et admirateur. Soit ce n'était pas la plus jolie fille de l'établissement, loin de là. Mais Draco, pu remarque certains changements chez la jeune femme qui ne le laissaient pas de marbre. De plus son caractère bien tremper fessait son charme. . .

Il se leva et suivi le chemin de la chambre de la préfette jusqu'à la salle de bain, il frappa trois foi à la porte mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci refusa de le laisser entrer. Résigné, il poussa un petit soupir et s'assit devant la porte.

_ « Hermione, tu sais durant toutes ses années passées à t'insulté toi et tes amis, à martyriser les autres, à se croire supérieur, et tout ce que j'ai pu faire enduré au gens. Ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Bien sûr ma place à Serpentard et tout à fait mériter je le conçois bien. Mais disons que je vais te raconter sa sera plus simple pour toi de comprendre. Sa te dérange si on s'assoit sur le balcon ? »

Il entendit une petite voix, étouffer de sanglots lui demander pourquoi, derrière la porte.

_ « J'ai besoin de respirer un peu d'air frai, et toi aussi, je pense et puis il faut mieux être face à face pour discuter tu pense pas ? »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et une jeune fille aux cheveux emmêler par la nuit et au visage rougis par les larmes. Elle se précipita vers sa chambre et en ressortir habiller d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur noir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux en silence vers le balcon, ils s'assirent ensuite sur deux vielles chaise en fer forgés blanche, admirant le parc en dessous d'eux et les multiples fleurs les entourant d'un parfum enivrant. L'air était doux malgré le fait que le soleil vienne à peine de se lever, des couleurs dorées et roses envahissait encore le ciel tandis que l'ombre était engloutie par la lumière.

Draco sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, il en porta une à sa bouche et l'alluma, il fuma silencieusement durant quelque seconde avant qu'Hermione ne le coupe dans son silence.

_ « C'est sa ton air Malefoy ? Réduit à utiliser des objets de moldus que tu détestais tant ? Qu'avais-tu à me dire qu'on en finisse. »

_ « Vielle habitude pour la cigarette, certaine chose ne se refond pas. . . »

La jeune fille eut soudain un flash, elle vit Peter en train de fumer lui aussi. Comme quoi malgré des siècles de différence, les hommes se polluaient toujours leurs poumons.

_ « Écoute-moi bien Hermione, ce dont je vais te parler, je te le dirais une foi, une unique fois et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler d'accord ?

Je suis né, tu le sais déjà, une cuillère en argent dans la bouche comme on dit si bien, mais la vie n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle semble être. J'ai bien sûr été élevé dans la noble lignée des sangs purs.

Ma mère aime mon père plus que tout au monde, mais lui, je ne sais pas s'il l'a un jour aimé. Il est disons très impulsif et ne supporte pas d'être contredit, il est également très colérique. Il lui est arrivé quand j'étais jeune de frapper ma mère, puis plus je grandissais plus les coups augmentait. Elle essayait de se protéger comme elle pouvait, mais il lui a confisqué sa baguette magique. Alors dès que j'ai pu je me suis interposé mais sa ne fonctionnais pas j'énervais encore plus mon père qui la frappait encore plus, qui à fini par me frapper à son tour, schéma classique. Pour moi, les coups n'étaient rien, juste une douleur physique, chaque coup avait une répercussion plus profonde. Elle était ma mère et elle me frappait. Un cercle vicieux qui ne finissait jamais.

Lorsque j'ai reçu ma convocation pour Poudlard, c'était comme une libération. Plus besoin de faire semblant que tout allait bien, tout irait mieux loin de mes parents. Alors j'arrivais heureux mais avec des règles strictes, tu es sang pur, tu es un Malefoy, ils ne sont rien, tu est tout. Impose toi.

Je suis allé à Serpentard mon cœur contenait trop de haine et de souffrance pour une autre maison de plus c'était celle que mon père souhaitait. J'ai déversé contre les autres ma haine et je me suis imposé. Puis j'ai parlé avec Blaise Zabini, il pensait différemment de moi, il m'a montré ce que lui voyait comme futur, pas de prince des ténèbres, pas de haine, de l'amour. C'était beau, irréel mais j'ai apprécié. J'ai changé et mon père s'en est rendu compte.

Lorsque je commençais ma deuxième année, je n'étais plus moi-même. Durant les vacances, mon père m'a soumis au sortilège de l'imperium. Depuis je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre ses mains.

Le jour où Dumbledore m'a proposé une alternative, j'ai combattu aussi fort que possible le sortilège mais il était trop tard alors j'ai joué le jeu, j'ai été innocenté grâce à mon père, puis je suis revenu ici et j'ai demandé de l'aide à Mac Gonagall, je suis passé sous véritasérum, puis elle m'a cru et m'a aider. Poudlard est à présent ma prison jusqu'à la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort.

J'ai trouvé, il y a quelques jours, un livre dans la salle sur demande. Cette salle est parfois spectaculaire, absolument pas ce que je lui avais demandé. . . Ce livre est celui de Peter, le même que le tien, mais version masculin. Sauf que le livre c'est révéler en entier à moi. C'est un journal intime. Son journal intime jusqu'à sa mort. »

Hermione avait l'air plongée dans une réflexion profonde, croire en Malefoy était invraisemblable. Mais si la directrice y croyait pourquoi pas elle. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Ces mains tremblaient légèrement. . .

_ « Hermione, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire, je crois savoir qui possède l'âme de ton frère. »

La tête de la jeune femme se retourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur.

_ « Qui ? »

_Note de l'auteur : _Comme toujours un grand merci à Katycatte pour sa review, de rien pour les réponses n'hésite pas. Pour Caella, je pense que tu as trouvé la réponse dans ce chapitre. Mia tu devras attendre le prochain pour savoir qui est son frère à présent, bien que la réponse soit évidente.

Merci aussi à Inconnue et littlebeattle pour leurs reviews fort sympathiques.


	6. Pourquoi eux ?

__ « Qui ? »_

_ « Écoute Hermione, tu dois déjà comprendre ce qui s'est passé à Eternalia après notre mort. J'ai trouvé de veilles légendes dans un livre et j'ai supposé qu'elles étaient vraies.

Ton frère a pris le pouvoir total dès ta disparition, il était devenu interdit de prononcer ton nom. Les créatures de l'ombre ont été réduites en esclavage, les personnes les plus proches de nous ont disparu, je ne sais ce qu'elles sont advenues.

Jowan a détrui Eternalia, ce monde n'est plus que poussière, il a donc voulu rejoindre la Terre qui lui paraissait plus prometteuse. La seule solution, pour lui, était de renaître. Ton frère n'existe, à ce jour, pas plus que Alia et Peter.

Comprends que nous ne sommes pas eux, nous avons la même âme, un physique semblable, cependant nous avons notre propre volonté, nos propres choix qui influence ce que nous sommes.

Ton frère est fondamentalement mauvais, il ne peut renaître qu'en une créature aussi maléfique que lui. . . »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure des paroles de Draco. Réalisant qui était son frère et qui elle allait devoir combattre. Elle bégaya d'une voix blanche :

_« Voldemort. . . » L'écho se répercuta dans le parc vide de toute âme qui vive.

Le jeune homme laissa à la jeune fille le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle en avait besoin et lui fut reconnaissant pour ce geste. Elle était complètement déboussolée et ses mains tremblaient. C'était trop d'information en peu de temps.

_ « Je suis désolé, mais je suis persuader que c'est lui que tu devra affronté. »

_ « C'est impossible c'est Harry qui dois le tué ! »

Draco eut un petit rictus mauvais, se sourire si caractéristique de lui, que « toutes» les filles aimaient.

_ « Potter se chargera de son corps, l'âme c'est ton combat. Et puis parlons-en de lui, ne t'a-t-il pas gentiment abandonné pendant que les vacances ainsi que son chien de compagnie ? J'ai eu des informations comme quoi, Potter fessait trop confiance dans les autres, quelqu'un dans l'ordre du phénix est un traite, qui leur à fait découvrir la prophétie, une partie seulement de montrant comme mauvaise aux yeux des autres.

Attention Hermione, ils sont tous de l'ordre du phœnix ici, ils sont tous contre toi. Tous cherchent ta mort. Ils marchent exactement dans le piège que leur tend Voldemort. C'est presque trop simple pour lui à ce stade.

Tu est en danger, en grand danger, leur priorité sera de te tué, au moindre faux-pas. Tes amis ne sont plus tes amis, maintenant il y a toi et moi.»

Comment l'ordre avait pu se faire abuser aussi facilement? Hermione se retrouvait à présent avec tous ses amis contre elle. . . Ginny fessait-elle partie du complot ou ne l'avait-on pas mis au courant ?

Pour Voldemort, la jeune femme ne savait que faire, il n'avait plus son âme au complet, elle l'avait appris depuis quelque temps qu'il l'avait séparée en morceaux. Elle devrait donc s'occuper de l'âme restante à l'intérieur du corps même, la partie de lui-même la plus puissante sûrement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Draco lui prit la main et l'incita à se lever. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

_ « Nous sommes tellement différent de nos vie passé, regarde nous deux n'avons pas l'obligation de nous aimer. »

Avait-il dit cela avec un air triste ou Hermione perdait-elle la raison ? Il partit, et de loin lui cria de se dépêcher, le petit-déjeuner allait bientôt être servit.

La jeune fille partie donc prendre une douche brûlante pour la décontracter, elle en avait plus que besoin.

Puis elle fila s'habiller de l'uniforme et se coiffa. Elle passa un produit lissant et démêlant dans ses cheveux, qui cascadèrent à nouveau docilement. Elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux de noir et les lèvres avec un gloss brun irisé.

Et partie déjeunée avec Ginny, elle comptait voir si l'ex-petite amie du grand Harry Potter comptait la trahir à son tour. Elle ne lui dirait la vérité qu'une fois sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Son secret ne devait être révélé à Harry et Ron.

Mac Gonagall distribua les emplois du temps, Hermione fut heureuse de constater qu'elle commençait par un double cour de métamorphose puis arithmancie, une heure de libre et l'après-midi quatre heures de potion. Le professeur aurait été Rogue Hermione aurait été agacé de commencer l'année par son cours mais vus que leur professeur était toujours Slughorn, il n'y avait aucun inconvénient.

Ginny quant à elle commençait avec deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle pourrait donc connaître le nouveau professeur rencontré la veille.

Le courrier arriva lorsque qu'Hermione buvait tranquillement du jus de citrouille et gringottais des œufs au bacon.

Hedwige déposa une lettre à Ginny dont le visage rayonna de bonheur. Hermione risqua un coup d'œil à la table des serpents et elle pu constater que Draco surveillait attentivement Ginny ou était-ce elle ?

Le visage de Ginny était concentré, lorsque son amie l'interrompit pour lui en demander le contenu, la rouquine resta évasive. Dissent qu'il s'excusait au sujet de son comportement lors des vacances, rien de plus. . . Le tout bien sûr sur trois pages. Hermione devait-elle douter de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleur amie ou non ?

Elle reçue une minute plus tard, la gazette du sorcier parcouru rapidement la première page et découvrit avec joie qu'aucune nouvelle mort n'avait eu lieu. Voldemort n'avait pas frappé.

Un petit hibou frêle lui apporta une lettre. Étonnée, elle l'ouvrit rapidement, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait lui écrire. La page était dactylographiée, impersonnelle.

Elle relue plusieurs fois, comme si relire pouvait effacer le mal que les mots pouvaient avoir, elle les lus encore et encore.

Ginny la regarda avec un air neutre lui demandant ce qui se passait, mais elle n'entendait pas, n'écoutait pas. . .Elle était loin très loin à des lieus des là.

Draco la regardait comme si, il voyait un zombie.

Il était impossible, son pressentiment était donc vrais ? Pourquoi ? Ils n'avaient rien fait. . .

Ses parents.

Elle plia soigneusement la lettre et partie, sans un mots, sans un regard pour personne.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle accéléra, elle sentait les larmes couler sur ces joues. Non ils ne pouvaient pas êtres mort, il ne pouvait pas avoir tué une nouvelle fois ces parents. Pas encore.

Elle passa le tableau des appartements préfectoraux et se précipita dans sa chambre.

À présent elle était seule totalement seule. Il ne lui restait que Draco, lui et la colère immense qui la submergeait, plus forte que la tristesse, plus fort que tout.

Quelqu'un frappa tout doucement contre la porte, et une chevelure blonde entre, Hermione vit entre ses larmes le visage de Draco. Il s'assit dans le lit, contre elle et la berça. Se laissant aller a cette douce caresse, et à l'odeur familière, la même que Peter elle en était sûr.

Et si malgré ce que disait Draco il était envers et contre tout, destiné s'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive ?

Après tout son père l'avait manipulé. . . Etait-elle capable de lui pardonnée ? Elle n'avait que lui alors oui elle lui pardonnait les yeux fermer, Epuiser par tous ses changements la tristesse, ses sanglots se calmèrent et elle s'endormit.

Son cauchemar débutait et la fin était loin d'être arrivée.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai constaté que malgré mon super correcteur d'orthographe qui me rajoute des fautes. . . Il me restait toujours des fautes d'orthographe donc je suis désolée, je ne suis pas douée en orthographe allez savoir comment j'ai eu la moyenne à mon bac de français. . .

Ah Katycatte, tu me déçois tu sais ? J'étais persuadé que la réponse était évidente non ? il n'y a qu'un seul grand méchant dans l'histoire. Harry est juste un crétin fini. Comme tu le vois, j'ai un peu d'avance sur mon programme, j'espère que sa te plaît au moins ?

Luxiole : et voilà le mystère diminue, mais une fic ne serrait pas si drôle sans suspense non ?

Nini : Comment coupée, à ce petit « qui ? », mais en étant sadique bien sûr. Quelle question.

Merci à Inconnue et Aurèlie Malefoy de continuer de suivre cette histoire et leurs encouragements.


	7. Il était temps

Hermione se réveilla, le soir avec un mal de tête sans précédent. Elle était seule dans sa chambre et se demandait ou pouvait bien être Draco. Elle se leva et perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde de son lit provoquant un énorme fracas, une boule de poils orangés partit en crachant. La jeune fille avait dû le réveiller. . .

Elle poussa doucement la porte et découvrit un jeune homme blond sur le point de frapper ladite porte.

_ « Ca va Hermione, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

_ « Non, non ça va. . . » Sa bouche était pâteuse, elle se sentait mal.

Puis, elle se précipita vers les toilettes et y vomit son petit-déjeuner.

Elle se brossa les dents tandis que Draco lui parlait.

_ « Tu sais la rouquine, tout à l'heure, elle est passée pour savoir comment tu allais. . . »

Hermione lui répondit comme possible au travers du dentifrice qu'elle n'en avait que faire d'une menteuse. Persuader que Ginny lui cachait quelque chose.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas c'est une Weasley, elle doit être comme son frère stupide et ignorant par-dessus tout pauvre. . . »

Poussant un soupir de résignation, après tout un Malefoy restait un Malefoy. Il reprit sa tirade comme s'il n'avait entendu le petit soupir d'Hermione.

_ « Donc le plus important n'est pas là, j'ai terminé le journal intime de Peter qui est extrêmement intéressant. Tu devrais voir si le journal intime d'Alia ne c'est pas révéler à toi peu être que cela nous permettra d'en apprendre plus. Bref j'ai, personnellement, appris beaucoup sur les amis et le système de fonctionnement de l'armée de l'ombre, la résistance donc. Peter avait un meilleur ami du même nom que lui, Peter était un humain et le Peter numéro deux était un vampire. »

Voyant l'expression ahurie d'Hermione devant son miroir, il précisa :

_ « Oui, oui les vampires existent. Du moins à leur époque. Bien, les vampires ont une organisation, très compliquer, ils se répartissent en groupe, chaque groupe fait ce qu'il veut, le seul mot d'ordre est la discrétion. Tu comprends ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de descendre et de s'asseoir dans le canapé qui l'attendait sagement devant un bon feu.

Draco reprit une foi installée confortablement dans un fauteuil à l'opposé d'Hermione. Il servit un verre de jus de citrouille à Hermione qui le prit sans protester.

_ « Donc, je disais. . . À oui, le meilleur ami de Peter est un vampire du clan des Lâa, c'est-à-dire le clan des fêtards en somme. Ils organisent le soir de grandes fêtes ou des humains sont conviés, ils servent de buffet le soir. Ce clan me plait bien. . . Il y en a d'autres, mais je n'ai aucune information à leur sujet.

En résumé il détail leurs vie au Manoir. Le manoir c'est l'ancienne maison d'Alia, son frère à abandonné cet endroit après sa mort et il y a un charme qui le protège contre les traîtres, il ne peut donc rentré à l'intérieur. Pratique ! Enfin il y a plein d'informations qui nous serons utiles en temps et en heure. Je pense que celui d'Alia doit être plus intéressant, il parle probablement du sujet qui m'intéresse. . . »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le tableau s'ouvrit en laissant place à la directrice et à Ginny.

_ « Bonsoir Mademoiselle, Monsieur, j'espère que vous aller mieux ? »

Hermione ne pouvait aller, elle avait a peine eu dix heures pour se remettre de la mort de ses parents. Mais elle devait mentir, eux, l'ordre du phénix avaient une confiance aveugle dans le grand et magnifique Harry Potter. Alors elle inspira fort et dit d'une voix claire sans émotions :

_ « Tout va bien, madame.»

Draco la regarda un peu perplexe, il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas, mais il y avait tellement plus important qu'il essayait d'orienter son esprit sur quelque chose d'autre.

_ « Bien, dans ce cas, je serais ravie de vous voir demain à nom cour en espérant que vous aillez rattraper votre retard, il en va de soit que les professeurs des autres matière attendent également que vous rattrapiez leur cour. Quant à moi je n'accepterai plus aucune absence à mon cour. . . »

Draco lui coupa la parole :

_ « Mais enfin ses parents sont morts, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites. . . »

Elle termina sa phrase en lançant un regard noir appuyé à Draco »

_' « . . . Quelle qu'elle soit. De plus Mademoiselle Weasley m'a accompagné pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie. Il se trouve que vous lui avez interdit d'entre plus tôt dans la journée Monsieur Malefoy. D'où vous vient cet honneur là ? »

_ « C'est un système entre Draco et moi Madame, personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans nos appartements. Question de confiance vous voyez ? » lui répondit Hermione une lueur de colère dans le regard.

N'ayant aucune preuve elle ne pouvait les accusés, mais elle était sûre que tous soutenaient Harry et elle se retrouvait seule face à eux, pour preuve le dédain totale dont Mac Gonagall fessait preuve face à elle, de même que Ginny. Pas si seule en fait, elle était accompagnée se son meilleur ennemis.

Mac Gonagall partie laissant Ginny seule en compagnie de Draco et d'Hermione.

_ « Je vois que tu as choisi ton camps, petite Hermione, tu traînes avec les Mangemorts à présent. Doit-on t'appelé maîtresse parce que tu possèdes des pouvoirs supérieurs à nous ? Harry et Ron ont raison tu nous as trahis, je n'y ai pas cru lorsqu'ils ont fait cette découverte durant les vacances, mais c'est vrai tu n'es qu'une ordure. Ce qui arrive à tes parents est la meilleure chose possible, au moins ils ne verront pas ce qu'est devenue leur fille. »

_ « Mais enfin Ginny, comment peu tu penser ça de moi ? Vous avez mal interprété la prophétie. Je. . .

_ « Tais-toi, nous avons tous très bien compris, tu n'as plus personne Hermione tu es seule, apprête toi à vivre un enfer à chaque foi que tu poseras un pieds quelque part ici. Tu n'as plus d'amis tu n'as plus rien tu es morte à nos yeux. . . »

Draco la gifla violemment, la rouquine tomba à terre.

_ « Elle a moi comme ami, et elle n'a besoin de personne d'autre. Dégage et ne revient plus ici. » La phrase avait été dite d'un ton qui ne mérita aucune réplique.

Ginny partie n'oubliant pas de préciser qu'Hermione couchait à présent avec le célèbre Mangemort Malefoy.

Hermione ne pleurait pas, elle paraissait vide de toutes émotions. Draco s'approcha de la jeune femme, et la prit dans ses bras ou elle fondit en larmes.

Puis d'un coup, elle parti en courant vers sa chambre et pris le livre d'Alia. Elle commença a chercher frénétiquement quelque chose, qu'elle fini par trouver.

Le journal intime d'Alia est relevé dans son intégralité, mais ce qui intéressait La jeune fille était une gravure située a peu prés au milieu du livre.

C'est Alia qui lui avait montré, et elle avait raison, il était temps qu'elle sache.

La gravure représentait une jeune fille au long cheveux noir attachés par un fin ruban de satin et aux yeux verts, elle ressemblait étrangement à Hermione. Habillée d'une mini-jupe, d'un bustier, d'une paire de rangers ainsi que de collant à résille, elle portait à sa main une épée fantastique. Elle était courbée à son extrémité, la lame et le manche était d'argent incrusté de diamants. Sur la lame étaient gravées des lianes fleuries ou se détachait le nom d'Eternalia.

La jeune fille avait une peau blanche et de magnifiques canines, sur son dos se trouvaient deux ailes d'ange noires.

Draco paru étonné, sur la légende en bas à droite figurait Alia Princesse des Ombres. . .

_ « C'est justement de sa que je voulais te parler Hermione. . . »

_Note de l'auteur :_ Deuxième chapitre de la semaine, je suis trop géniale. . .

Nini : et oui c'est obligé et c'est vrai. J'ai décidé que tout le monde sera méchant. Na ! Moi sadique ?

Hilaidora : je suis ravi que tu apprécies ma fic. Et oui Hermione est plus doué que Harry et Ron en même temps on ne peut pas leur en vouloir ce sont des garçons, mais tu verras Harry et Ron n'ont pas fini d'embêter notre héroïne


	8. L'autre Monde

« Une immense bâtisse se dégageait sur fond sombre, le soleil se couchait doucement, laissant place à la nuit noire et aux étoiles. Un vent léger soufflait entraînant avec lui quelque feuille morte.

Le manoir était éclairé pas quelque sphère lumineuse tournoyant dans les salles que l'on apercevais en entrant dans le domaine.

Une ombre se dépêchait de rentré, elle passa la porte d'entre puis se dirigea vers l'immense escalier trônant dans le hall. Elle courait de plus en plus vite, le souffle court. Arrivant en haut des escaliers, son image se refléta. Une jeune fille dans une immense robe de velours qui traînait par terre ses yeux verts transperçait son reflet, d'un regard mêlé d'angoisse et de peur. Les cheveux dépassant de sa capuche étaient brun clairs, dorés comme irréels. Ne s'attachant pas à son physique, elle continua sa route se dirigeant vers l'aile est.

Ouvrant une porte, elle comprit qu'elle arrivait trop tard. Au sol gisaient deux corps sans vie, une femme et un homme, un roi et une reine. Pas le temps pour les sentiments, elle devait fuir et vite sinon, l'on retrouverait son corps aux côtes de ceux de ses parents.

Passant à nouveau devant le grand miroir du manoir familial, la jeune fille couru ses cheveux noirs volant autour de ses épaules.

Plus jamais ils ne seraient dorées, plus jamais elle ne serait celle qu'elle était, car ce soir elle avait tout perdu. »

« Il était étonnant de voir des gens se cacher et pourtant, cette jeune fille cachait son visage son un masque depuis son arrivé, refusant de l'enlever. Elle avait payé cher la discrétion, logée et nourrie, elle participait chaque jour à un entraînement intensif. Le combat à l'épée est une matière réserver aux jeunes hommes, en général bien sûr.

Ne dévoilant son identité à personne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder un jeune homme aux cheveux clair qui portait un bouc craquant. Il se battait bien, pour un humain.

Rares étaient ceux qui ne possédaient pas de pouvoir magique, ils faisaient partis des familles puissantes qui avaient décidé de rester à Eternalia au moment de la séparation.

Parler de la séparation était tabou, de la terre aussi. Bien sûr beaucoup se demandaient comment vivait l'autre monde.

Il la regardait aussi, les femmes mystérieuses intrigent toujours. Il était venu la voir un jour, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Il s'appelait Peter.

Depuis ce jour, ils ne se sont pas quittés. . . Jamais. Il l'a suivi au bout du monde, dans le pire des enfers. »

« Son frère, devant elle. Ils discutaient. Ils se mettaient d'accord. Les images étaient floues, les images d'un espion sans doute. Une attaque aurait lieu bientôt. Il était accompagné de sa fidèle petite fée. Brune, aux yeux bleu voir gris, avec de petites ailes rouge sang et une robe noire. Mélène. . . On ne prononçait son nom qu'avec dégoût. Elle avait la réputation d'être très sadique. D'avoir des pouvoirs supérieurs aux autres fées. On disait qu'elle avait des pouvoir d'eau, qu'elle pouvait noyer les gens d'un regard en remplissant leurs poumons d'eau.

Ils parlaient d'une attaque qui aurait lieu quelques jours après. . . Sur un clan de loups. »

«Une jeune femme marchait, tout en réfléchissant son regard était dur, et à la fois déçu. . . Sa voix claire et mélodieuse s'éleva au-dessus des vampires, des anges, des licornes noires et autres créatures de la nuit. Les chuchotis se turent.

« _Il y a un traître parmis nous. »

La nouvelle se répercuta en échos dans la grande salle du manoir. Des murmures s'élevèrent, des rires, des regards apeurés.

« _Silence. . . Taisez-vous, nous sommes tous en dangers ! »

Le silence se fit, laissant l'honneur à la princesse de parler.

« _Bien sûr le traite sera exécuté sur le champ. L'autre camp n'a pas de pitié, nous n'en aurons pas non plus. La guerre approche et vous savez tous que le clan des Lagen à été attaquer aujourd'hui. »

L'attaque du clan des loups n'était inconnue de personne, le clan de son frère était en nombre supérieur, de jour, dans un endroit censé être inconnu. Il était impossible à trouver sans indications.

« _Il est évident que je connais le traître. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. . .

« _Ne tente pas de t'échapper petit vampire, on ne joue pas avec moi. »

Le chef de Lâa s'était rué vers les portes qui se refermèrent devant son nez.

« _Il n'y a aucun espoir pour toi. . . »

Un cercle lumineux l'entoura durant quelque seconde puis il s'effondra à terre. Son clan se leva, sûrement dans le but de protester.

« _Il est un traître, il ne méritait que la mort. Je désignerais votre nouveau chef, Peter s'est à toi que revient ce rôle. »

Peter se leva, il n'était pas l'amant de la princesse mais le meilleur ami de celui-ci, devenu vampire après c'être fait attaquer, entre la vie et la mort, ils l'avaient sauvé. »

«Dans une salle du manoir, un jeune vampire du clan des Darès, le clan des tueur ainsi qu'une jeune femme discutent assez violemment :

« _Transforme-moi, c'est un ordre ! »

« _Non, pense aux conséquences, est-il au courant Peter ? »

« _Cela me regarde, je suis princesse ici, obéi moi. Tu as beau être mon meilleur ami tu n'as pas le droit de me défier. J'ai fait mon choix, je n'en serais que plus forte. »

« -Pourquoi moi ? »

« _Parce que ton clan, à la faculté de ne pas se nourrir exclusivement de sang. Il peut se nourrir de manière humaine. Je ne serai pas affecté par les changements. »

« _La transformation est très douloureuse, tu le sais. »

« _J'accepte. »

Elle sentis dans son coup, un petit coup de crocs, et sa vie partir. Elle sombra dans le néant. »

Hermione se réveilla en hurlant, elle sentait encore les dents de son meilleur ami, le sang chaud couler dans sa nuque. Alia avait pris depuis quelque temps l'habitude durant ces rêves de lui faire parvenir des images de sa vie.

La jeune femme lui en était reconnaissante car le journal ne permettait pas d'imaginer les visages, les lieux.

Draco arriva en claquant la porte contre le mur opposé. L'air inquiet.

_ « Ca va ? »

Sa voix parut loin et trouble, la vision d'Hermione s'obscurcit, laissant place a un autre monde, une autre vision.

Le manoir d'Alia apparaissait nettement à la jeune femme, elle avançait vers la grande porte de bois qui permettait d'entrée, le grand vestibule avec les portraits des générations passées. Elle avançait toujours, deuxième étage, aile ouest. Une bibliothèque immense. Un livre, le livre d'Alia. Sa main se posa dessus et elle disparut.

Hermione revint à elle dans les bras d'un Draco paniquer.

Elle lui raconta, ses rêves ses visions aidées du journal intime d'Alia et de Peter. Puis c'était logique c'était comme si Alia avait voulu la guider vers le manoir. Comme si elle devait aller là-bas.

La jeune femme pris le livre entre ses mains et chercha dedans quelques choses qui pourraient l'aider. Elle trouva, une simple gravure du manoir. Personne n'aurait pu deviner.

Sa main effleura le dessin, se concentrant sur son objectif, elle ferma les yeux et sentis sûr son visage un vent doux.

Elle avait réussi, elle le sentait.

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme reconnu avec plaisir, la bibliothèque où Alia l'avait conduite peu avant. Ils étaient dans l'autre monde. Regardant Draco avec un air fière.

« _Comment as-tu fait sa ? »lui demanda t-il choquer de se retrouver à des lieux de Poudlard.

« _Que veux on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. »

Après quelque semaine passées aux cotés du Serpentard, il commençait à agir sur son caractère. En effet depuis la découverte de la forme naturelle d'Alia. Draco avait supposé qu'Hermione pouvait faire pareil. Elle n'avait pour le moment jamais réussi. Mais ne perdait pas espoir. Ils s'étaient bien sur depuis quelque temps beaucoup rapprocher, le fait de passer autant de temps ensemble en était surement la cause.

Alors qu'ils allaient commencer l'inspection de lieux. Tout en cherchant l'origine du déplacement qu'ils venaient de subir, deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle :

« _Qui êtes vous ? »

_Note de l'auteur :_ Rassure toi Priyangani, moi aussi j'aime quand tous sont contre Hermione. La suite est normalement tout les mercredi ^^

Du calme MissKitsunne93, la voilà ta petite fée. . . Et la suite au passage. Stress pas. Bisous

Et oui Nini, tous aussi bête. T'inquiète ils se rendront compte bien assez tôt de leurs erreurs.

Toujours du suspense Luxiole, mais tu dois aimer sa puisque tu reviens souvent. Et Ginny est méchante, et ce n'est pas la seule, mais notre petite Hermione va en voir d'autres bientôt.


	9. Découvertes

_« _ Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Hermione se retourna fessant face à deux hommes, le premier d'une pâleur à faire peur à un Malefoy, grand aux cheveux bruns, coiffé avec de petit pics, et aux yeux verts. Il portait un long manteau noir, sur lequel était brodé d'argent, une rose transpercée d'une épée. Son manteau traînait par terre, seuls étaient visibles sa tête et l'épée qu'il portait sur son dos.

L'épée Hermione la connaissait c'était celle d'Alia.

Le deuxième homme ressemblait à Peter, mais n'était pas lui. Il était grand, fin, des cheveux long bruns encadraient son visage. Il avait des yeux bleu océan et un petit bouc ainsi qu'une moustache. Craquant dans son costume cravate, il avait sur son dos deux immenses ailes noires.

La jeune femme s'approcha, doucement du jeune homme à la peau blanche. Elle frôla de ses doigts le symbole des Darès. Il lui prit le poignet violemment.

« _ J'ai dit qui êtes-vous ? »

« _ Alia, Princesse des Ombres. On ne reconnaît plus sa meilleure amie Alayn ? » lui répondit-elle sur le ton le plus sarcastique qu'elle avait en réserve ainsi qu'un petit sourire copier sur Draco.

Il lâcha son poignet, et fit un pas en arrière. Son compagnon s'approcha de moi et me regarda. Aodren, elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami, c'est lui qui lui avait appris sa condition d'ange le jour de ses 15 ans.

Après cinq minutes d'un silence complet, Aodren, l'ange noir me regarda et déclara.

« _ Ce n'est pas Alia. . . »

Alayn sorti l'épée de son fourreau et la posa sur ma gorge. Draco voulu s'approcher mais Hermione lui fit signe de rester à sa place.

« _ Calma toi, Alayn, on voit de quel clan tu viens, mais ne tue pas tout le monde. Elle n'est pas Alia mais sa réincarnation. »

Hermione prit l'épée entre ses mains et elle commença à luire d'une couleur noire. Heureuse de retrouver sa véritable propriétaire après tant de temps.

Les deux hommes mirent un genou à terre et murmurèrent :

« _ Princesse »

Hermione ne fut pas choquée, elle avait déjà vu ce genre de scène dans les souvenirs d'Alia. Ils se relevèrent et elle les prit tendrement dans ses bras comme s'ils lui avaient manqué alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas.

« _ Dois-je aussi m'agenouiller moi aussi, ou on peu m'inclure dans l'histoire ? »

Hermione s'approcha de Draco et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue.

« _ Je vous présente Draco, la réincarnation de Peter. »

Alayn soupira et eu un regard vague vers l'ange.

« _ Toujours là lui ? »

« _ Que veux c'était écrit non ? »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce. Hermione hurla à Aodren.

« _ Convoque tout le monde. Enfin ceux qui sont toujours vivants. Dans une heure, dans la grande salle. Tu m'écoute dit ? »

Elle entendu des rires étouffer et des pas dans les escaliers. Il le ferrait, elle le savait. Après tout n'était-elle pas princesse ? Ce sentiment de pouvoir était fantastique.

Entraînant Draco à sa suite, elle sortie de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents en courant. Elle passa devant le même grand miroir qu'Alia lui avait montré continua, tout droit tourna et posa sa main sur la poignée d'une porte en bois sombre.

Passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement, elle reconnu immédiatement l'endroit. Il lui était si familier. Les images de la nuit revinrent la hantés et elle pensa à ses propres parents qui lui manquaient tant.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ces joues. Ce lieu était resté tel quel depuis la mort des parents d'Alia, les même tapis, aux couleurs et au motif autrefois flamboyant, aujourd'hui décoloré décoraient sol et mur. Une immense armoire avec les vêtements des défunts. Le même lit à baldaquin qui était à la mode à cette époque avec les draps en soie bleus nuit dessus. Devant le lit un immense coffre, une coiffeuse, plus loin, devant la fenêtre. À chaque coté du lit une petite table de nuit sur lesquelles, reposaient encore des lettres, des plumes, des photographies. Leurs vies. . .

Hermione se demanda comment était la maison de son enfance, es-ce que sa tante avait touché quelque chose là-bas ? Y retournerait-elle un jours. La maison lui appartiendrait à sa majorité moldue ainsi qu'un peu d'argent.

Elle sortit, cette pièce lui fessait trop pensé à ses parents alors qu'elle essayait depuis leurs morts de les oubliés, bien que cela soit impossible.

Draco ne dit mot, se contentant de tenir la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne afin qu'elle y trouve un peu de réconfort.

Sortant de la chambre des parents d'Alia, qu'elle prit soin de refermer avec un sort. Elle repartit dans l'autre sens. Le tapis rouge usé atténuait le bruit de ses pas ainsi que celui de son compagnon.

Repassant devant le miroir Hermione eut un choc. Elle avait à présent elle aussi les cheveux noirs.

Draco la regarda perplexe et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que le phénomène avait eu lieu dans la chambre de ses parents.

Hermione réfléchis et fini par déclarer

« _ Il est arrivé la même chose à Alia après la mort de ses parents dans cette salle, c'est probablement arrivé avec la colère ou la tristesse. Tu ne pense pas Draco ? »

La voix de la jeune femme, si douce, si fragile se répercuta sur les murs de pierre beige du château. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

« _ En tout cas ça ne gâche en rien ton charme, cela te rend plus mystérieuse. Tu ressembles encore plus à Alia. »

La jeune femme rougie, et poursuivie son chemin.

« _ Hermione ? » cria Draco derrière elle. « Quand allons nous rentrer, les professeurs vont se demander ou nous sommes. Il serait louche que les deux préfet en chef disparaisse maintenant non ? »

Il entendit sa voix au loin et couru derrière elle.

« _ Nous ne rentrerons pas Draco, pas tout de suite. Enfin rentre si tu veux, moi je reste. Je me sens à ma place ici. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

« _ Si tu reste, je reste ! »

Elle continua, montant un escalier en colimaçons qui se trouvait à côté de la bibliothèque. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans l'ancienne chambre de Peter et Alia. Située sur la plus haute tour du manoir, et la seule par la même occasion. Une sphère argentée s'éclaira lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce dévoilant une pièce circulaire. Draco s'approcha du petit balcon ou poussait toujours le rosier ensorceler d'Alia. Le plancher d'ébène craqua sous ses pas.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux rouge sang contrastaient avec le reste de la pièce. La jeune femme admira ses nouvelles boucles noires dans le miroir de la coiffeuse située en face du lit.

Autour d'eux il y avait un canapé noir ainsi qu'une armoire gigantesque. Hermione curieuse l'ouvrit et trouva les robes d'Alia. Elles étaient belles, des corsets, avec de longues jupes de velours. Ou bien même des pantalons moulant en matières différantes tel du cuir, ou des jupes courtes qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais osé porter.

Il y avait également toute une panoplie de chaussures, homme et femme. Elle découvrit également des habits appartenant sûrement à Peter.

En fouillant bien, elle trouva une robe de mariée, blanche digne d'une Princesse. Alia n'a jamais eu l'occasion de la porter, elle était morte trop tôt.

Hermione vint aux côtés de Draco et pu constater la désolation qu'offrait Eternalia. Là où avant se trouvait une forêt, se trouvait aujourd'hui des ruines. En ce lieu où il y avait un village, il y avait des tas de pierres, là où il y avait la vie, il y avait maintenant que la mort. Dans ce paysage désertique aux couleurs brunes, grises et noires se trouvait toujours debout le mausolée de la famille royale.

« _ Je suis Princesse d'un monde détruit et sans vie » déclare Hermione.

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous rebâtirons tout ensemble. » Le jeune homme passa un bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme sui appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« _ Ensemble ? »

Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« _ Pour toujours. . . » Et il commença à embrasser délicatement son oreille, puis sa mâchoire avant de revenir vers ses lèvres. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Quels que soient les temps, les années ou les lieux par-dessus tout ils étaient voués à s'aimer. Ils commençaient juste à le découvrir, quand leurs lèvres s'unirent après hésitation.

Une personne toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit, une jeune vampire s'agenouilla :

« _ Princesse, la réunion commence dans peu de temps comme vous l'avez demandée. »

Hermione regarda la jeune fille, elle devait être vampire depuis peu car elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Sa peu si blanche était magnifique, elle était d'un clan qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Il y avait cinq clan en tout, un de ceux-là avait pour but de protégé le secret des vampires inconnus dans les deux mondes, puis il y avait les Lâa, les Darès et deux autres encore.

Hermione aurait aimé à ce moment la pouvoir prendre la forme d'Alia et avoir une peau aussi pâle.

« _ Nous arrivons. »

La vampire partie et Hermione retourna vers l'armoire avant de choisir une tenue noire et violette pour s'admirer dans le miroir. Comme dans les contes de fée, la robe au corset noir et aux broderies violette pris la place de son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle avait une robe avec de multiples jupes en velours brodés de fleures assortie à son haut.

Draco trouva amusant, l'habillement d'Hermione choisi a son tour un costume noir dans l'armoire et se plaça devant le miroir à son tour. Tout comme précédemment il se retrouva vêtu de son costume. Il prit une grande cape noire tel celle des Vampires, et en donna une à Hermione avec le signe des Darès.

Elle faisait partie de leur clan, ne l'oublions pas.

Entrant dans la grande salle, tel celle de Poudlard sans le plafond magique et la hauteur de plafond. Hermione sue que c'était une salle de réception auparavant.

Draco se retrouva avec Peter, son meilleur ami. Tous les vampires avaient survécu. Hermione se demanda comment et se dit à elle-même de poser bientôt la question à Alayn et demander aussi à Aodren.

En réalité, elle se rendit compte avec tristesse que seule les personnes qui devaient être proche d'Alia ont dû survivre tant d'année. Un sort d'Alia peu être ? Pas un visage dans la foule, rassemblé sur des bancs, ne lui était connu. Elle monta sur l'estrade au fond de la salle. Sentant la panique montée elle se tourna vers Alayn, cherchant du réconfort.

Il se posta à côté d'elle et commença à parler. Maintenant tout commençait. . .

_Note de l'auteur :_ Désoler Nini je dois avoir une mauvaise habitude de couper au mauvais moment. N'empêche, j'ai vite écrit la suite ça devrait compenser non ?

Non _littlebeattle_, tout le monde ne se réincarne pas. Quand même. Seule Hermione, son frère et Draco son réincarné. Les autres sont mort depuis le temps. Pour les vampires, leurs présences c'est une histoire un peu spéciale qui ne tardera pas d'arrivée.

Merci Luxiole, aimes-tu toujours ma fic après ce chapitre ?

Alala, Misskistsune93, tu me pousse à écrire alors que toi-même tu n'as pas mis tes fics à jour depuis la chute d'Eternalia.


	10. Tout recommence

_Note de l'auteur n°1 :_Pour littlebeattle qui était perdue dans les personnages :

Alia : vie antérieure d'Hermione, fiancée de Peter, ange noir & vampire du clan des Darès. (ombre)

Peter : vie antérieure de Draco, fiancé d'Alia, humain (ombre)

Alayn : Meilleur amis d'Alia, vampire du clan des Darès. (ombre)

Aodren : Grand frère symbolique d'Alia, ange noir (ombre)

Peter n°2 : meilleur ami de Peter, vampire du clan des Lâa. Porte malheureusement le même nom que l'autre^.^ (ombre)

Jowan : vie antérieure de Tom Jedusor, frère jumeau d'Alia. Ange de lumière. (Parce que j'ai décider de changer son nom, je modifierais aussi les chapitres précédant, mais je trouve que se prénom colle mieux non ? ) (Lumière)

Mélène : personne proche de Jowan. Fée (Lumière)

Comme Alia l'avait fait précédemment, Hermione se retrouvait face à une centaine de vampires en majorité, de démons, de licornes noires et autres créatures de la nuit.

La jeune fille était tétanisée, puis cherchant dans son courage Gryffondorien, elle chercha les mots pour expliquer son lien avec Alia.

« _ Je ne suis pas elle, Alia fait partie de moi mais sans être moi. Nous sommes pareilles, mais sans vraiment l'être. Nos âmes sont unies. . . »

La parole lui fut coupée par un vampire dont le symbole brodé sur sa cape était une carte représentant un as de cœur qui saignait. Un Lâa, toujours là pour ennuyer les gens, pourquoi Alia les avait-elle accepté parmis l'ombre. . .

« _ Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège, qui nous dit que tu es vraiment sa réincarnation, hein ?

Aodren, derrière Hermione, venait de prendre dans ses mains une épée longe et fine d'un métal noir, incrusté de pierreries rougeoyantes. Il la leva haut et voulu frapper le petit corps frêle de la jeune fille.

Personne n'esquissa un geste, sauf Draco qui hurla :

« _ Hermione attention derrière toi !»

Il avait sorti sa baguette, mais le sort qu'il jeta fut inefficace. Dans son regard, on lissait la peur. . . Peter avait pourtant confiance dans les personnes qui l'entouraient, sauf peut-être en ce Aodren. Mais de là, à vouloir la frapper. . .

La jeune fille se retourna au cri de Draco, plaçant les mains devant son visage, elle maudit intérieurement Alia pour ne pas lui avoir préciser que certains de ces amis avaient des problèmes psychologiques. Ou le temps avait-il agit sur eux?

Protégeant son visage de ses mains, elle sentit son épée dans ses paumes comme si elle répondait à un appel silencieux.

Parant le coup avec habileté, puis tous ceux qui suvirent. Personne n'osa les déranger, sauf Draco qui fut retenu par le meilleur ami de sa vie passé. Le maudissant intérieurement, il fut forcé de constater que les sortilèges ne marchaient décidément sur personne ici.

Hermione se demandant à quoi rimait se combat, contre-attaqua. Elle n'avait jamais appris à se servir d'une telle arme et pourtant. . . Alia savait, était-ce elle qui se battait à travers Hermione à ce moment-là, ou lui avait-elle transmise ces connaissances ?

Aodren avait des mouvements souples, ses ailes l'aidaient dans son déplacement. La jeune fille quant à elle, ayant garde sa robe et sa cape, était dérangée dans ses mouvements. Cependant, elle se rendit compte avec fierté qu'elle arrivait presque à toucher son adversaire, par moments seulement.

« _ Bien tu as encore quelque reste de combat à l'épée, il faudra cependant que je te redonne des cours. Ton niveau a baissé depuis la dernière fois ou nous nous sommes affrontés. C'est dommage, tu arrivais presque à battre ton frère auparavant. »

La colère prenant place face à l'étonnement, il se produisit quelque chose d'exceptionnel du moins aux yeux d'Hermione et de Draco. Le jeune ange noir se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce sans que la jeune fille n'ai d'autre chose à faire que de le souhaiter fortement.

« _ Bien je vois que tes pouvoirs réagissent donc toujours aux provocations. C'est bon signe, mais tu devras canaliser ta colère si tu veux apprendre à mieux t'en servir jeune fille.

Maintenant que preuve est faite que c'est bien la princesse que nous avons en face de nous quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il un commentaire ? »

Les mouches, si elles avaient existé sur Eternalia, auraient, à ce moment-là-là, été les seule êtres vivant à produire le moindre bruit. Le silence régnait donc en maître sur la salle lorsque la jeune femme prit la parole :

« _ Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu la grande bataille, mais il nous faut le maximum de personnes de notre côté. Il nous faut des espions dans l'autre camp si nous n'en avons pas déjà bien sûr. . . »

Elle tournait en rond sur l'estrade de bois tout en réfléchissant, Draco vint alors à sa rescousse :

« _Tu peux aussi leurs dires de s'entraîner au maximum et de se tenir prêt a toute éventualité. Que le moment n'est plus à la rigolade parce qu'on ne va pas se réincarner cinquante fois jusqu'à battre ton frère. En plus ça à fonctionner une fois pas sûr que ça fonctionne deux, conclusion pas le choix, on doit gagner quel qu'en soient les conséquences. Alors on se motive et on y croit et c'est parti. Qu'es-ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous n'avez pas assez de boulot ? »

L'assistance interloquer se leva et partit à ses occupations. Maintenant plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Le calme des derniers temps allait quitter le manoir, jusqu'à la fin du cauchemar.

« _ Très bien parlé M. Malefoy, si on m'avait dit ça un jour de vous je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

Les personnes, encore présentes dans la salle, se retournèrent pour faire face à l'inconnu. Aodren réagit le premier, se précipitant vers un loup noir aux yeux verts portant une armure d'or incrustée de rubis.

« _ Liya, mon ami. »

« _ Voyons es-ce une tenue pour un ange. . . »

La voix du loup semblait lointaine et proche à la fois. Il prononçait les mots sans les articuler. Comme s'il parlait dans la tête des gens.

Il se releva rapidement et pris place à coté d'Alayn, son regard exprimait le soulagement.

« _ Je pensait que les clans de loup avaient disparu en même temps que la disparition d'Alia. »

« _ Comme toi mon ami, notre clan et celui de Lycaons ont survécu, en très faible nombre. Nous nous sommes réveillés, il y a bientôt dix-sept ans de cela dans une grotte humide sur terre. Depuis nous avons cherché une faille dans la séparation des deux monde pour nous rendre au Manoir. Nos clans sont plus nombreux qu'au départ, nous sommes venu proposé notre aide tout comme lors de la première bataille.

À côté du loup noir se tenait un homme à l'air assez âgé et misérable. Les cheveux gris et ses yeux ternes et cernés étaient facilement reconnaissables.

« _Professeur Lupin ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« _ Je ne suis plus ton professeur et ce depuis quelque année il me semble. Ne t'inquiète pas Princesse, je représente les loups garous, nous vous soutiendrons, quoi qu'il arrive. Ne croyez pas que tout l'ordre est contre vous. Voici quelques années que je garde un œil sur vous, jusqu'à ce que Alia partage ses pouvoirs avec vous. »

Soulagée Hermione pris son ancien professeur dans ses bras, des nouvelles des autres elle ne voulait pas. Mais savoir que quelqu'un de l'ordre du Phénix la soutenait était réconfortant.

Dernier le loup noir se tenait un deuxième loup, un loup blanc. Une louve plutôt aux yeux gris clairs portant elle aussi une armure mais faites d'argent et de saphirs.

La jeune femme avait appris dans le journal intime d'Alia qu'il existait deux clans ancien de loups, les noirs et les blancs en sommes. Ils étaient à l'origine des loups-garous qui a l'époque d'éternalia pouvait se transformer en loup quand bon leur semblait sans subir aucunement les effets de la lune. De plus se pouvoir était considéré comme une bénédiction, car cela fessait de ses hommes et de ses femmes des guerriers exceptionnels.

Elle regarda autour d'elle Draco, son Draco. Car elle ne pouvait nier son destin, ils étaient liés. Son ami Peter, grand, roux avec un air dégingandé à la peau si pâle. Aodren son frère, et Alayn son meilleur ami. Soit ils étaient ensemble, mais lors de la dernière bataille, ils avaient tant perdu en serait-il de même pour la prochaine.

Survivrait-elle ? Et les autres ?

Si elle gagnait, elle serait princesse d'un monde dévaster. Si elle perdait alors l'espoir de tout un peuple serait anéantit.

Les temps prochains s'annonçaient dur pour tout le monde. L'avenir était incertain. . .

_Note de l'auteur n°2 _: Désolée d'avoir tant tardée pour ce chapitre, les fins de trimestres les profs croient que les élèves sont des super héros. ( Vive la terminale. . . )

Désolée Nini mais à quoi cela servirait-il si je donnais toutes les infos tout de suite, autant ne pas lire la fin de la fic tu crois pas ? T'inquiète la fin se rapproche doucement t'aura plus à te tracasser. Et puis comme tu me laisse au moins une petite review. ^.^

Luxiole, je suis ravie que tu aime toujours autant. J'espère que la suite te plait ?

Littlebeattle, et oui dans ce monde de guerre il y a encore un peu d'amour. Tu t'y retrouve mieux dans les personnages maintenant ?

Ma petite Misskitsune93, encore une foi joyeux anniversaire, un peu en retard pour le coup mais je n'ai pas fait de chapitre avant alors bon ^^. Non la garde-robe d'Alia je la garde pour moi na !


	11. L'heure approche

« _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhha ! »

« _ Hermione, mon ange. . . ? Ma chérie réveille-toi. . . C'est un cauchemar, debout. . . »

La jeune femme s'assit dans son grand lit qu'elle partageait depuis peu avec son nouveau petit ami, qui n'était autre que Draco Malefoy.

Tout cela après c'être tourné autour durant un long mois au Manoir, qui a fini dans tous ses états. Alayn a fini par s'énerver de les voirs se tourner autour et dans son grand tac les avait enfermés dans une salle les plus froides du manoir de l'aile Sud. Les deux y ont passé la nuit collée pour se tenir chaud.

Bref tout ça pour dire que le résultat était là. Aodren avait bien sur légèrement critiquer les façons de son ami, mais c'était tu en voyant le résultat.

Draco et Alayn étaient devenus amis depuis. Effectivement, les relations entre eux étaient, disons-le, tendues. . . En fait Draco était sans l'avouer jaloux d'Alayn et de sa proximité avec Hermione.

La jeune femme en question passait beaucoup de temps avec lui pour développer ses capacités vampiriques. Alia ne pouvait pas tout lui transmettre, un peu de travail n'avait jamais fait de mal et Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire, apprendre des choses, était une seconde nature chez elle.

Elle avait depuis peu de temps, grâce à ses entraînements, acquit une extrême souplesse, agilité et rapidité au combat. Avantage certes nécessaire pour la suite. La jeune femme avait de plus un odorat plus développer ainsi que la vue.

Aodren son nouveau professeur de combat utilisait ses avantages pour lui apprendre à combattre les yeux bander, ce qui avait donné un joli résultat lorsque qu'Hermione frappa à un mauvais endroit chez lui.

Ce qui avait bien fait rire Draco qui assistait parfois à ses séances, en dehors de ses propres entraînements.

Il avait depuis peu décidé d'être archer, et s'entraîner sans relâche ainsi il pourrait aider de loin, ce qui rassurait Hermione, et prendre par après dans la bataille.

Le nouveau couple s'entraîner parfois, à la magie. Eternalia avait décuplé leur force, comme un retour aux sources et les sortilèges avec baguettes étaient inutiles sur beaucoup de créature. D'où l'utilisation de la magie pure, souvent par onde de choc, pas vraiment contrôlées qui faisait frémir tout le Manoir.

Pour revenir à nos moutons, je vous expliquerais donc que depuis un mois Hermione voyait dans ses rêves le déroulement de la future bataille finale, sans comprendre.

Les « visions » étaient souvent floues, rapide et courtes. Pour ne pas arranger les choses la jeune femme pensait devenir aussi folle que son ex-professeur de divination tellement haï.

Elle avait cette nuit-là, eu une vision, pourtant tout à fait normal, la prochaine bataille se rapprochait et son frère par l'intermédiaire de son rêve lui fessait parvenir ses meilleur salutation et lui prévenait de creuser une jolie tombe pour elle et son compagnon près du caveau familiale.

Chose qui aurait fait hurlée n'importe qui à son réveil et notre Hermione n'échappa pas à la règle.

Draco prit donc la jeune fille dans ses bras, après lui avoir raconté sa vision. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et Draco caressa le dos de son ange préféré avant de se lever et de fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Le jeune homme voyait devant lui que désolation, il essaya de voir à travers Peter le paysage d'autre foi.

Là où se trouvaient ruines, était autrefois un joli petit village de maisons faites de bois, pierre et d'ardoise. On entendait au loin la rumeur du marché, plus loin on voyait un autre petit village, des champs, des forêts, des élevages d'animaux plus ou moins ressemblants à ceux de notre époque. Tels des chevaux, des vaches. Bien sûr contrairement à la terre qui avait subi beaucoup d'évolution, Eternalia été resté la même depuis la séparation.

Il y avait sur cette terre une sorte d'équilibre qui aujourd'hui n'était plus là mais qui sait peut-être bientôt reviendrait-il?

On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, alors soit vivons. . .

Hermione déjeunait tranquillement ce matin, avec sa nouvelle amie Séréna, vampire qu'elle avait rencontré le premier jour de son arrivé au Manoir.

Vampire depuis peu, elle était autrefois une simple moldus et avait décidé de se teindre les cheveux dans une jolie couleur rouge flash.

Séréna apprenait en même temps qu'elle les rudiments du combat mais avait beaucoup plus de mal. Elle n'avait pas d'aussi bon prof qu'Hermione il faut dire.

Hermione qui avait depuis peu l'impression qu'Alayn et Aodren s'étaient liés contre elle. A chaque séance d'entraînement avec l'un ou l'autre elle ressortait fatigué, énervé surtout, elle recevait de leurs par injure et sarcasme mal placés.

La séance d'Aujourd'hui serait la dernière.

Elle commençait comme toujours avec Alayn qui lui demandait de se concentrer sur son vampire intérieur. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas transformée, ce qui agaçait ces instructeurs. Le temps était compté, encore plus maintenant après les avertissements de son frère.

La jeune fille se concentra et senti au fond d'elle-même, un souffle, un grondement qui ne cherchait qu'à s'exprimer. Le grondement se fit plus fort, plus sourd.

Hermione entendait à peine son meilleur ami l'insulter une énième foi de larve, et qu'elle devait bouger son cul si elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille sombra dans une sorte de sommeil. Dans sons rêve, elle se trouvait face à elle-même. Enfin c'était elle si on enlevait les dents et les ailes d'ange noir dans le dos.

Son double lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit. Comme dans un cyclone, les images autour d'elle tournoyèrent et elle revint dans la salle froide du manoir où elle se trouvait peu avant.

Elle ne sentait plus le vampire en elle, mais à la place une soif immense ainsi qu'une gêne dans le dos.

Aodren et Alayn se précipitèrent vers elle à se moment-là, non pas pour l'aider. . .Pour combattre, enchaînant les coups avec vitesse, rapidité et précision. Elle frappa encore et encore. La porte s'ouvrit et elle voulu mettre fin au combat, dans un sursaut de rage une fumée noire opaque recouvrit les trois combattant, éjectant au loin l'ange et le vampire.

Hermione se releva, sous les yeux étonner d'un Draco arrivé pour prévenir d'une réunion des chefs de clans et informateur dans une heure. Lupin avait des informations intéressantes à fournir.

Et il se trouvait là dans cette salle, avec face à lui, une femme magnifique, son Hermione. Comme quoi un Malefoy avait toujours d'excellent goût en matière de femme. Bref elle était là, ses yeux noirs emplis de colère et son visage marquant la concentration. Dans son dos, deux grandes ailes noir jais encadraient sa frêle ossature. Elle portait un débardeur noir déchiré sur le bas et jupe ayant subi le même sort. Des botes de combat à ses pieds, ses vêtements ne cachaient que le nécessaire. Draco senti l'envie montée mais se calma en voyant les deux magnifiques canines derrière des mèches de cheveux noir bouclé qui tombaient selon leurs souhaits.

Hermione se précipita vers Draco, mais Alayn fut plus rapide et l'attrapa fermement.

« _ Calme toi c'est Draco, ton copain tu sais celui qui n'aime rien que lui et les cigarettes. Tu ne dois pas boire le sang de ton copain c'est pas bien. »

Hermione parla d'un vois grave et cristalline à la fois :

« _ Laisse- moi idiot j'était juste contente le voir. »

Se libérant de son emprise, elle prit Draco par la main et parti vers sa chambre.

Aodren regarda Alayn avec un air consterne :

« _ Tu pense ce que je pense ? »

« _ Si tu penses qu'ils vont se sauter dessus mon vieil amis tu a bien raison, tu a fait la même chose en te réveillant vampire, sauf que tu a bu le sang de la fille qui était avec toi. »

« _ Que veut-tu je n'ai pas des pouvoir surpuissant comme Alia qui me permette de tout géré, j'avoue avoir légèrement dérapé. Rien de grave. »

« _ C'est sa. . . À d'autres. »

Arrivée dans sa chambre, la jeune fille déboutonna la chemise de Draco tandis que celui-ci l'embrassait avec fièvre.

« _ Hermione tu est sûre ? »

« _ Plus que tout . . . »

_Note de l'auteur :_ Désolée pour tout ce retard mais vous en comprendrez facilement les causes, je suis fiancéééééééééééééée. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Bref je n'avais absolument pas la tête à écrire, quoi que se soit. Vous me pardonnez ?

Soit misskitsune93, si tu veux tu prends les loups mais, à la fin de l'histoire, j'en ai encore bien besoin pour le moment.

T'inquiète, je ne tuerais pas ton personnage, il est déjà mort, il y a quelque temps. . .

T'inquiète littlebeattle je suis sure que tu n'es pas la seule a ne pas avoir compris qui et qui et que ça n'a pas aidé que toi ^^du moins j'espère. Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^

Et oui Nini, je ne dit pas beaucoup d'informations mais au fur et à mesure vous comprendrez tous rassure toi. . . Ravie que sa plaise, sérieux ça fait plaisir.

Merci pour vos reviews, peu nombreuses mais encourageantes.


	12. Il était trop tard

Comme pour chaque examen, tout le monde panique, donc tout le monde est présent une heure en avance de peur d'être en retard, refuser ou d'avoir un quelconque problème.

Bref Hermione était exactement dans cet état-là, angoisser. Elle allait en effet dans une heure présider sa première réunion des clans (autre foi présider par Aodren).

Étaient présents aujourd'hui les chefs des clans Loups bien sur, et pour une fois que des loups blancs, être de lumière, se battaient au coté de l'ombre, l'instant était mémorable. On retrouverait aussi, Vampires des cinq clans, les Darès bien sûr, les Lâa, les Imprérius, chef des clans vampiriques, les Fëiht, vampire du Nord, et enfin les Oniris, vampires ayant des pouvoirs particuliers.

De plus on retrouvait les démons, qui ne se déplaçaient que pour les grandes réunions, ainsi que les licornes noires (noires pour montrer leur trahison envers la lumière à l'époque d'Alia, depuis le noir se transmettait de génération en génération). En plus seraient présents les espions, très rares et très discrets d'ailleurs.

Lupin serait présent aussi car c'était lui qui avait convoqué cette réunion, ayant apparemment des informations des importantes à partager.

Hermione devant le miroir de sa chambre changeait et rechangeait de tenu, dans le stress le plus complet. Elle opta finalement pour le choix de Draco, c'est-à-dire une jupe plisser noir qui descendait jusqu'au genou, des bottes noires simples ainsi qu'un corset noir brodé de fleurs de la même couleur.

Sur la jambe droite, dans sa botte un couteau, à sa ceinture sa baguette, dans le dos, au milieu de ses ailes d'anges, pendu dans un fourreau son épée.

Par-dessus le tout elle mis sa cape, enfin elle essaya sans grand succès, les ailes gênent un peu.

Après s'être énervée seule contre elle-même et ses foutues ailes, la jeune femme se concentra et ses ailes se replièrent en elle-même laissant sur son dos l'impression d'un simple tatouage d'ailes d'ange.

Le jeune homme quant à lui toujours très classe dans un costume. Ils descendirent ensemble dans un silence de marbre arrivé devant la salle de conférence, après l'immense salle où ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'arrivée pour la présentation.

Avant d'entrer Draco embrassa tendrement Hermione, histoire de lui donné un peu de courage.

Passant la lourde porte en bois, Hermione se retrouva dans une salle, aux murs de pierre brut, dans la voûte du plafond scintillaient 3 sphères de lumières qui illuminaient une table en bois longue et large ou étaient installées de par et d'autre, deux loups fiers et droit, un couple d'ancien vampires, les Imprérius, et quatre autres dont les symboles permettaient l'identification facilement. Il y avait aussi un démon à la peau noir comme la suie, Lupin bien évidemment et cinq personnes cachées sous des capuches qui ne permettaient de voir que les yeux. On retrouvait dans le fond de la salle une licorne noire.

En bout de table, une chaise en bois sculpté vide attendait la jeune fille qui s'assit tranquillement tandis que Draco sortait rejoindre Peter avec qui il passait de longues heures depuis quelque temps.

La séance commença sur ordre de la Princesse. Après un récit détailler des espions auprès de son frère, la jeune femme apprit que cet être infâme c'était entouré en plus de ses fidèles Mangemorts de fées, dont la descendante de Mélène.

Décidément, celle-ci laisserait sa trace dans ce combat. Quelle peste.

Il avait aussi à ses côtés un dresseur de Dragon et autres créatures noires, apparemment redoutables l'homme en question se fessait appelé Foryx et ne montrait pas son visage.

Jowan avait d'après les dires, tuer beaucoup de monde, moldus et agents de l'ordre du poulet griller (c'est ainsi que l'avait surnommé Draco).

Lupin, pris alors le tour des révélations, la nouvelle qu'il annonça fut un choc pour tous. Dès que la lune sera noire alors il attaquera Poudlard et selon le calendrier lunaire la prochaine lune noire était dans à peine deux semaines.

Le délai se rapprochait, la peur avec.

Un plan de bataille provisoire fut alors rédigé, comptant le nombre de personne de leur côté.

Ils avaient en tout, 3000 vampires, tout clan confondu, près à se battre, 2000 démons, 350 loups, 1500 loups-garous, 2 anges noirs, 23 licornes noires et 150 autres créatures. En tout et pour tout, 7025 personnes, bien plus que l'ordre du phénix qui étaient 6000 en comptant les Aurors qui les aideraient ainsi que les différentes alliances avec d'autres groupes dont Lupin ignorait l'existence.

La moitié des troupes resterait cachée et serait appelée au moment décisif. Ils attendraient que les deux groupes soient en confrontation, Harry et Voldemort en profiteraient pour discuter et se menacer de mort, pour apparaître au milieu et se ranger à l'ordre du phénix et montrer a tous qu'Hermione ne les avait pas trahis.

Le mot d'ordre des prochaines semaines était entraînement, entraînement, entraînement, pas une minute de relâche, le Manoir agrandi magiquement recevrait tous les combattants dans la semaine. Des briefings de dernière minute étaient prévus. Toutes les informations récolées sur l'autre camp étaient utiles et peut-être vitales. . .

La tension montait, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, reprendre une vie normale. Beaucoup d'entre eux mourons dans deux semaines, pour une cause débattue depuis des siècles, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Dans une pièce non loin de là dans le manoir, dans une aile un peu reculée.

« _ Draco tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? Il n'y a pas de retour arrière. . . C'est pour toujours. »

« _ Je sais, j'ai fait mon choix. . . »

« _ Alors soit je t'aiderais, mais tu risque ta vie, tu sais ? »

_Note de l'auteur : _Bientôt noël, c'est bien non ? Vous avez demandé quoi au papa noël ?

Pour Wenlina, Alia a les cheveux qui passent du blond au noir à cause de la mort de ses parents et du choc, il se passe la même chose ensuite avec Hermione. . . ^^

Merci Nini, toujours un mot pour faire plaisir toi.

Misskitsune93, et oui les vampires réagissent beaucoup à leurs instincts, lool nan ? tu vois, j'ai fait vite pour la suite.

Merci Nina Black, je suis contente que tu aimes, les reviews enjoués comme la tienne, sont vraiment plaisantes.

Bisous à tous.


	13. La mort est si proche

" C'est fou comme à l'orée de sa mort, on se rendait compte d'un tas de choses. Celles qu'on aurait voulu faire, celles qu'on aurait voulu oublier. Mais le pire c'était les regrets, se dire que si on avait réussi peut-être en serait-on là. Seulement voilà avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde, et quel monde. . . Un monde bien meilleur sans guerre, avec lui. Lui qui était mort, il y'a quelques heures. L'image de sa mort me poursuit même dans ce cachot misérable, dans quelques heures, je serais comme lui, morte.

Oui mais je ne mourrais pas en vain. Je vais te dire un petit secret cher journal. Le plus gros secret que j'ai gardé dans mon cœur, dans le cœur d'argent que j'ai autour du cou tel Peter. Nos journaux seront cachés dedans jusqu'au moment où nous réapparaîtrons.

Mon secret ? Tous veulent le connaître, mais personne ne le découvrira avant que sa n'ai commencé.

Je m'appelle Alia, mais dans quelques années ou siècles, je m'appellerais peut-être Emma ou Noémie qu'en sais-je ?

Mon secret c'est la réincarnation, j'ai tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Je vais vagabonder dans les limbes jusqu'à ce qu'une âme nouvelle veuille bien m'accueillir et je renaîtrai avec elle. En elle. Nous partagerons tous, je lui donnerais ma magie et mon âme pour son aide. Peu être cela me prendra-t-il des siècles ou jusque quelques années. Qu'importe Peter est liée à moi par le sang, il ne le sait pas et c'est tant mieux. Mais il renaîtra en même temps que moi.

Tel un phénix qui renaît de ses cendres.

De même pour mes plus proche amis, lorsque je rendrai mon dernier souffle de vie Leyla, licorne de son statu transportera Alayn, Aodren, le meilleur ami de Peter et les autres dans une grotte perdue au beau milieu d'une forêt magique terrestre. Oui même quelque vampire car contrairement au idées humaines, ils ne sont pas immortels, ils vivent plus longtemps certes, ne craignent pas la lumière, enfin très peu et alors ne craignent pas du tout l'ail et l'eau bénite.

De toute façon ils ont le temps d'évoluer, nous ne somme que dans les années 1900 d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.

Leyla seule à le pouvoir de franchir le mur qui sépare nos deux univers, je compte sur elle.

Si mon frère me tue alors la barrière entre les deux monde sera plus fragile. Alors ils pourront revenir à Eternalia par leurs propres moyens. Sinon je les retrouverais. J'espère.

J'attends depuis des heures entre ses murs humides, j'ai peur de la mort et en même temps elle sera comme un soulagement.

J'aimerais mourir vite, connaissant mon frère j'ai peu de chance, mais peut-être voudra-t-il en finir vite. Être Roi d'Eternalia lui a toujours parut une bonne chose, seulement pour lui. J'aurais dû avoir le trône, car j'était plus sage selon mes parents. Ici qu'importe que l'on soit femme ou homme pour gouverner tant que c'est bien fait.

Le jour ou mon frère a appris que je serais Reine, il a changé. Mes parents sont mort une semaine après.

Je me demande ce qu'il fera de mon corps, et qu'a ton fait de celui de Peter?

Je tourne en rond ici, mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus incohérentes, la mort se rapproche, et la folie aussi.

Je me suis levé ce matin, j'ai su que j'allais mourir car il y avait dans mon merveilleux cachot un gâteau d'anniversaire avec une carte. _Joyeux dernier anniversaire cher sœur_.

Alors j'ai su que c'était aujourd'hui. Quelle ironie sa aurai dû être le jour de mon mariage, au lieu de ça je vais mourir.

Étrangement je suis sereine, rien je vais bien. Comme si on m'avait ôté un poids.

C'est comment la mort ? »

Hermione se réveilla doucement ce matin-là, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. L'annonce de la date de la bataille finale avait jeté un froid sur le château, puis finalement tout le monde s'était rapproché et aidé pour gagné. Le mot d'ordre depuis 5 jours était travail ! Travail !

Elle-même avait énormément progressé aux dépends de sa relation avec Draco. Ils ne se voyaient que tard le soir et tôt le matin. Qu'importait leur amour, c'était un peuple qu'il fallais sauver.

Elle contrôlait la magie sans baguette depuis peu et s'entraînait à la pratique sans relâche. Le fait d'être débarrassé de baguette permettait une plus grande autonomie.

La jeune femme avait ainsi gravement impressionné son meilleur ami en produisant autour d'elle un large cercle de feu noir.

À présent tout ce que son esprit souhaitait imaginer elle pouvait le créer, il fallait juste la force magique et la concentration nécessaire.

La force magique chez Hermione était très puissante car elle possédait celle d'Alia en plus de sa propre force. Le jour du combat, elle avait décidé de se rendre sur place avec sa baguette pour garder l'illusion qu'elle serait facile à battre. Ne dévoiler ses talents qu'au moment voulu, voilà ce qu'elle avait récemment décidé.

Draco lui aussi préparait quelque chose et elle le sentait, quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon selon elle. Mais que pouvait-il faire au milieu d'un manoir remplir de créatures les plus étrange.

Elle savait qu'il s'entraînait à être archet et sa nouvelle amie aux cheveux rouge, Séréna lui avait appris ce matin en allant manger qu'il effectuait maintenant des flèches enflammées ou avec la possibilité de gelé quelqu'un.

Il transférait sa magie dans sa flèche, l'idée était géniale. Apparemment il avait déjà congelé pas mal de fois son meilleur ami, qui sortait à présent avec Séréna.

Comme quoi même en temps de guerre, l'amour règne toujours. Le seul problème était que tous deux fumaient constamment ensemble, ce qui dérangeait nos deux jeunes femmes.

Ces mêmes jeunes femmes avaient décidé de trouver ce que mijotaient nos deux amis. Longent discrètement les murs du château pour se rendre dans la salle où ils se trouvaient tous deux. Hermione prit un passage secret qui les amena directement derrière la bibliothèque où ils étaient en train de discuter. Elle remercia intérieurement Alia de lui avoir signaler que de nombreux passages existaient dans cet endroit.

À partir de maintenant les deux femme retinrent leurs souffles afin que Peter numéro deux ne puisse pas les entendre grâce à ses capacités de vampire. Elle avaient conclu un marché le Peter d'Hermione était le numéro un par conséquent l'autre était le numéro deux.

« _ Peter tu sais que c'est dangereux non ? »

« _ Oui c'est la énième foi que tu me le répètes, fait le maintenant, cela ne me rendra que plus fort et puis je vivrais plus longtemps à ses côtés. »

« _ J'ai peur de ne pouvoir me contrôler. . . »

« _ Nous verrons en temps et en heure ce problème pour le moment nous n'en avons pas. Agis ! »

Son meilleur ami planta alors ses Cros dans la chaire tendre et blanchâtre de Draco, suçant le sang abondamment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'effondre par terre.

Hermione qui se cachait derrière la bibliothèque sortie à se moment là. Elle était pâle comme si elle avait vu la mort face à elle.

Se précipitant vers l'homme qu'elle aimait elle repoussa l'autre qui essayait toujours d'avoir plus de sang, ses yeux étaient rouges, différant de la personne qu'il était il y a deux minutes a peine.

« _ Séréna prend ton copain et sortez tous les deux d'ici. »

La jeune femme prit son amant dans les bras et regarda le corps de Draco, peu de vampires avaient goûté au sang d'un humain et l'envie se fessait ressentir chez elle lorsqu'elle regarda le sang couler. Mais elle sortit sous les ordres de la Princesse.

Hermione s'ouvrit le poignet et fit lentement coulée le sang dans la bouche de son amour toujours inconscient.

La « vampirisation » comme tout le monde le sait se fait par l'échange de sang puis une transformation lente et douloureuse. Le sang d'Hermione n'était pas comme celui des autres vampires, il était magique, il portait en lui la trace de sa magie et de celle d'Alia qu'elle lui transmettait ainsi.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait, grâce à cette magie supplémentaire, survivre à cette dure épreuve.

Les prochains trois jours seraient des jours d'attente, Draco était entre le vampire et la mort.

_Note de l'auteur : _Coucou tout le monde et oui me revoilà après ses dure vacances. ( à dormir) Je n'ai pas écrit étant donné que là où j'étais la connexion Internet était trop lente et sa me stressais. . . et puis bon j'était en famille quoi. ( Réunion de famille dans la joie et la bonne humeur. . . eurk)

Merci à Elure pour sa review, ravie que mon histoire te plaise j'espère que la suite te plait tout autant.

Voilà Nini tu sais ce que Draco veut, mais y survivra-il ? Grande question.

Alors Babwouux, je m'excuse, je suis nulle en orthographe, pardon j'essaye pourtant de faire attention, mais je sais que fessait je l'écrit toujours même si je sais que ça ne s'écrit pas comme sa. Sinon je suis contente que tu aimes.


	14. Trois jours

Trois jours, voilà trois longues journées qu'elle attendait, trois longues journées d'agonie pour son amour.

Et elle était là dans le parc autrefois magnifique du Manoir, sur la balançoire qui avait accueilli Alia et son frère il y a des années de cela. Hermione entendait encore le cœur de Draco, pour le moment il était en vie, lorsqu'il s'arrêterait, il y aurait deux choix soit il ne battrait plus, tel le cœur d'Hermione depuis qu'elle avait révélé le vampire en elle, et Draco serait vampire, ou soit c'était signe qu'il était mort.

Pour l'instant il était là, battant vite et irrégulièrement jusqu'à l'arrêt cardiaque. Alors ses jours d'attente pénibles seraient finis et elle saurait si elle allait tuer Peter, ce stupide vampire de meilleur ami, qui l'avait transformé ou si elle allait juste le frapper fortement.

Regardant les étendues désertes devant elle, perdue dans ses pensés elle ne sentie pas le loup noir imposant arriver à ses côtés.

« _ Liya, que fait-tu ici, n'est tu pas censer être avec ton clan et t'entraîner ? »

« _ Princesse, nous savons vous et moi que plus le combat approche, moins les gens on envie de s'entraîner mais de profiter de ce qu'il leur reste de temps n'es-ce pas ? Nos clans sont près, les loups vous suivront jusqu'au bout, mais ils ont besoin de se reposer aussi. »

« _ Certes, c'est vrais, quatre jours et nous serons peut-être tous morts. »

« _ Ne soyez pas pessimiste à se point là, c'est notre dernière chance, la réincarnation ne marche qu'une unique fois. De plus le clan des lycaons à un cadeau qui pourrait vous être précieux pour le combat. Puis-je vous le montrer ? »

Arrivant dans une pièce agrandie magiquement il y a quelque semaine par Draco et Lupin, Hermione fut vite entouré de loups noirs et blancs cohabitent parfaitement. Liya repris sa forme humaine, son armure fessant toujours un avec lui.

Depuis des années, depuis la chute d'Eternalia en fait, les loups pouvaient de moins en moins prendre forme humaine et se retrouvaient bloqués en loup. Seuls les plus puissants pouvaient encore se transformer, tels les chefs des deux clans et leurs meilleurs guerriers.

La jeune femme se retrouva donc face à un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine, mais qui en réalité devait avoir 180 ans, les loups vivent très longtemps. Il était grand, et ses muscles se dessinaient finement sous sa peau blanche, il avait des cheveux court noir ébène et des yeux verts perçants.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'une femme aux cheveux blonds, presque blanc et aux yeux gris. Hermione supposa que c'était la louve blanche.

Elle se leva et parti chercher une armure, en argent pur, incrusté de diamant. La princesse reçu le cadeau de la jeune femme, à genoux devant elle, avec beaucoup de plaisir. L'armure était magnifique, jamais elle n'en avait vu de plus belle.

Soudain, un battement familier se tu, Hermione s'enfuit en courant poursuivi pas un loup noir au yeux vert. Son souffle s'épuisait, mais elle continuait a courir, son amis à ses côtés. Dans un élan inconnu ses ailes se déployèrent et la porta dans les airs plus rapidement que possible vers la chambre du manoir ou reposait Draco.

Toute cette souffrance pour quelques centaines d'années de vie supplémentaire, il fallait être fou. Draco l'était fou, fou amoureux.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre comme une furie, pour trouver un Draco en pleine contemplation de ses mains.

Il était pâle, bien plus que d'habitude, ses canines étaient longues et fines prête à attaquer.

« _ J'ai faim, terriblement faim. . . Ou soif devrais-je dire ? Je me sens puissant, invincible, comme si quelque chose de profond en moi avait changé. »

Hermione prit dans ses bras l'homme qu'elle aimait et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas vivant, mais pas mort non plus.

« _ Tu as mon sang Draco, lors de l'échange des sangs, je t'ai donné le mien, d'où la force que tu ressent. Pour la soif, j'ai prévu un petit quelque chose. Mais sache avant tout que je voudrais que tu saches que tu es un idiot, écervelé tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir. Si j'avais su, tu ne serais pas là crois-moi j'aurais empêcher sa avant. »

Hermione partie dans la pièce attenante et donna au jeune vampire une poche de sang, issue probablement d'un hôpital moldu.

Bien sûr les Darès n'avaient pas besoin d'énormément de sang, mais étant tout juste vampire Draco avait besoin de sang.

Hermione avait demandé à ce qu'on vole la réserve de sang d'un hôpital, ce qui permettait jusqu'à aujourd'hui aux vampires de survivre au Manoir.

Quatre jours, il restait quatre jours avant le combat final. C'est fou d'ailleurs comme les mauvais jours arrivent vite, comme les examens arrivent toujours plus tôt que prévus et personne n'est prêt. Personne n'est jamais prêt pour mourir.

Et pourtant ce matin-là tout le monde fût debout aux aurores, pas question de louper une seconde. Chacun se dirigea vers l'ancienne forêt qui d'après Liya abritait un passage qui les amènerait proche du lieu de combat, mais ils devraient êtres discret, ils étaient peut-être en territoire ennemi.

Hermione, habillée en courte jupe noire portait au-dessus de ses bottes des jambières, à la cuisse, elle avait un couteau et une arme à feu, sait-on jamais. Par-dessus son maillot noir, une armure en argent offert peu avant par la louve blanche, dont la jeune femme ignorait encore le nom à ce jour.

Dans son dos d'immense ailes noire et une épée dans son fourreau. À la main une baguette magique qui n'était qu'une illusion face aux adversaires afin de leur faire croire qu'Hermione n'était pas si forte. Elle maîtrisait pourtant à se jour parfaitement la magie sans baguette.

Souriant avec de jolies canines blanches, elle avança d'un pas sur. Une princesse doit montrer l'exemple après tout.

Draco à ses côtés, du moins autant qu'il pouvait, portait une armure plus légère et plus fine. Un carquois de flèches dans son dos, un arc à la main. Lui aussi souriait. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Combien allaient mourir aujourd'hui ?

Plus loin, Sélène et Peter, comme tout vampire vêtu de leurs larges capes noires. Certains parmis eux avaient des armes, épée, hache, arc ou autres. À côté, Aodren et Liya ensemble, comme toujours. Alayn et sa nouvelle conquête.

Tous étaient là, présents comme promis, ils étaient des centaines, demain qui sait qui survivra. Mais ils avançaient dans cette forêt d'arbres morts, la peur au ventre mais avec l'espoir d'un monde libre et d'une victoire.

Ils avaient des rêves, pour combien de temps encore ?

_Note de l'auteur : _La fin approche, plus que deux ou trois chapitres. Le prochain est celui de la bataille finale. Au faite, Bonne Année à tous. J'ai oublié la dernière fois. Je sais, je suis en retard.

Mais nan rassure-toi Misskitsune93, j'allais pas tuer Draco. Personne n'est mort. Pour le moment. . .

Nina Black : et oui Draco voulait être vampire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit au courant car il savait qu'elle refuserait. C'est pour sa qu'il l'a fait en secret.

Merci Lady Hermione Malefoy sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire. La suite te plait toujours j'espère ?

Nini : Moi sadique ? jamais la preuve, il n'est pas encore mort. ^^

Luxiole le retour !! T'inquiète pas si tu est pas venue depuis longtemps, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?


	15. La dernière Bataille

Ils franchirent en silence la porte, arrivant dans la forêt interdite à l'extérieure de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Avançant sans un bruit, dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu, ils se rendirent à l'orée de la forêt. Cacher derrière les arbres, ils virent les préparations de la bataille à venir. L'armée d'Eternalia s'arrêta dans une clairière reculée avec les centaures afin d'attendre, il n'y avait plus que cela à faire.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus le stress et la peur augmentait. Tout le monde tournait en rond, attendant, les heures filaient finalement beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

Dans un coin de clairière un peu isoler des centaines autres personnes les chefs de clan mettent au point les derniers préparatifs au moment où un hurlement se fit entendre du côté de Poudlard.

D'un geste quasiment synchroniser, la plupart des personnes présentes se retournèrent vers l'origine du cri avec un frisson d'effrois.

Ils sont là les Mangemorts, et le frère d'Alia aussi. La guerre commencerait et se terminerait aujourd'hui. Dans le sang et la mort comme toujours. . .

Lentement tous se levèrent, se câlinèrent une dernière fois et relevèrent fièrement la tête. Ils étaient prêts à se battre.

Hermione, entourée de ses amis, était fière de pouvoir les guider jusqu'au bout. Elle prit la parole une dernière fois.

« _ Mes amis, vous tous qui êtes ici, vous savez aussi bien que moi peu- être demain nous serons mort, ou nous enterrons les morts. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importent cette guerre dure depuis trop longtemps, il est temps d'y mettre un terme. J'ai confiance en vous tous, comme vous avez eu confiance en moi.

Alors il est temps de prouver, aux autres, au monde entier ce que nous sommes capables de faire et nous repartirons d'ici, la tête haute.

Bien, un dernier point de stratégie, souvenez vous que la moitié d'entre nous restera ici en recul et viendra lors d'un moment stratégique. Liya ou Aodren viendra vous chercher.

Si jamais il devait m'arriver quoi que se soit alors je voudrais vous dire que j'ai été heureuse d'être ici. »

Terminant son petit discours improviser tout le monde applaudis, demain ils seraient mort qui sait ?

Alors, ils s'avancèrent vers les champs de bataille et firent face à deux groupes qui se tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre. Le premier était composés d'adolescents, les professeurs, des Aurors mené par Harry Potter. Le deuxième par des hommes, ou femme masquer au milieu d'eux se tenait Lord Voldemort.

Hermione eut un frisson de dégoût en le voyant. Qu'il était laid, les années avaient vraiment été négatives pour lui. Il avait l'air sur de lui. Savait-il que Harry avais détruit tous ses morceaux d'âmes, qu'il ne lui restait plus que celui là ? Non sûrement pas. Il ne se tiendrais pas ici sinon.

Hermione avança a découvert, hors de l'ombre protectrice des arbres, il était temps d'en finir une fois pour toutes. Parmis les personnes présentes il y eut des murmures, la jeune femme avança et se plaça au milieu du champ de bataille.

« _ On a dit que j'avais trahis, on a dit que je mentais, on a murmurer derrière mon dos. Alors que croyez vous ? Que j'étais parmis les Mangemorts se soir ?

Mais sachez que je ne suis pas comme eux », elle montra ses jolies canines blanches, ses ailes, et repris.

« _ Voyez vous il existe une ancienne légende qui parle d'un monde perdu. Ce monde existe et c'est le mien. Ne l'oublier pas. Voldemort, Jowan, mon frère, il est temps que cette mascarade cesse. Une dernière fois nous nous battrons. »

Elle prit place a coté d'Harry qui essaya en vain de lui parler, elle restait stoïque. Il l'avait trahis.

Après plusieurs secondes à se regarder Voldemort pris la parole :

« _ Tu sera alors la première à mourir ! »

Et il lui lança le sortilège de mort que la jeune femme esquiva.

« _ Ne crois pas que la choses soit aussi simple. »

Les Mangemorts s'élancèrent alors. La bataille venait de commencer. La jeune femme fut rapidement séparée de Draco, après qu'elle est envoyée Harry face à Voldemort. Le combat se déroulait au loin. Ce n'était pas encore le sien. Elle agirait plus tard.

Elle tuait au fur et à mesure, Mangemort, fée et autres peu lui importait a vrais dire. Les coups s'enchaînaient avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertantes.

Elle retrouva Aodren et Liya se battant ensemble. Il était juste en train de faire un pari sur qui tuerait le plus de gens.

Décidément les hommes. Elle tira dans la tête du père de Draco qui avant de mourir torturait son fils avec un Doloris. C'est bête de mourir avec une pauvre arme moldu. Hermione continuait au hasard.

Un homme, encore un. Ils tombèrent tous, elle ne se fatiguait pas, aucun n'avait la force de lui résister.

Le restant des troupes rester dans la forêt fut ramené, ce qui déconcentra Voldemort lorsqu'il commença à se sentir en sous-nombre.

Le sort d'Harry l'atteignit en plein poitrine. Tom Jedusor, alias Lors Voldemort était mort, mais pas son frère.

S'approchant du corps, que tout le monde voulait voir, Hermione fit éloigner les personnes présentes autour d'elle.

« _ Partez, partez tous. Tout commence maintenant. » Elle hurla, et tous se reculèrent lorsque tous virent ce qui arrivait près du corps.

Au-dessus du corps, baignant dans une lumière blanche, étincelante, flottait l'âme de son frère. Le dernier morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Il avait l'apparence de Jowan lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, innocent, fragile. Un démon dans un corps d'ange. Et dire qu'on pensait sans le dire que se serait Alia la plus dangereuse. Erreur. Énorme erreur.

Les Mangemorts reprirent les combats et tout le monde se détourna du nouveau combat qui avait lieu.

C'était comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner autour d'elle, comme si elle et lui étaient les seules personnes existantes sur cette terre à ce moment précis.

Il attaqua le premier, c'était une âme, les armes normales ne l'atteignaient pas. Hermione rangea alors son épée et se résolu à sortir sa baguette. La magie été à partir de maintenant sa seule alliée.

« _ Ma chère sœur, encore à te battre avec une minable baguette magique ? Je te croyais plus douée, plus forte. Enfin soit, fait bien ce qu'il te plait. »

« _ Ne me sous-estime pas Jowan. »

Le combat était rude, on ne savait pas qui était plus fort que l'autre. Il attaquait, elle défendait et contre-attaquait, il défendait et contre-attaquait. . . Et ainsi de suite. Le combat aurait pu duré des heures, mais Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout et enferma son frère dans un cercle de feu noir.

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que se feu le tuerait à coup sur, n'ayant aucun moyen de fuite.

« _ Si je meure petite sœur, alors nous mourrons ensemble. Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sort n'était pas prévu, elle ne réagit pas, regardant la mort en face. Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet, la propulsa plus loin, inerte. . .

Plus loin Draco s'écroula en hurlant. Tout était fini, la guerre comme la vie.

_Note de l'auteur :_ La fin au prochain chapitre. À votre avis dois-je faire un épilogue après ou pas ?

Merci Luxiole sa me fait toujours autant plaisir que tu apprécies.

Tu vois Nini, je n'ai pas tué Draco. . . Hi hi j'ai fait mieux ^^

Bon la suite te convient-elle ma chère Misskitsune93 ? Bientôt la fin pas trop déçue ?


	16. Un nouveau printemps

« Alors voilà, c'était enfin fini. Aujourd'hui je peux reposer en paix avec mon amour. Je laisse derrière moi un monde en ruine, mais je sais que d'autres viendront pour construire un monde meilleur.

Je les vois en dessous de moi, ils sont des centaines, des milliers, des créatures, en tout genres, qui ont fuit mon frère dès sa disparition de ce monde. Parfois même il y a ceux qui l'on aider. Qu'importe tout a été pardonner, nous recommençons tout.

Parmis eux, aucun sorcier, ils n'ont pas leur place ici. Ils sont humains.

Ici nous avons géants, centaures, êtres aquatiques, fée et des centaines d'autre de chaque part du monde, de chaque porte pour vivre en paix.

Les frontières d'Eternalia ne seront plus closes, les deux mondes doivent à présent coexister. Et qui sait peut-être un jour, les deux mondes ne feront qu'un ?

Maintenant sur la terre autrefois sèche et brûler pousse l'herbe, les arbres, de nouveau vert, laissent éclore leurs fleures, aux millions de couleurs et aux parfums envoûtants.

Les maisons, les villages, le monde se reconstruit pour un nouveau printemps, un nouveau début.

Moi, je suis là, j'observe, j'ai réussi le plus grand but de ma vie. J'ai battu mon propre frère. Maintenant je peux partir en paix. Je sans mon âme explosée en des milliers de particules et se mélanger à l'air.

Peter mon amour, nous voici mélanger dans l'air pur du monde. Ensemble pour toujours. Je te laisse tout, ma douce Hermione, mes pouvoirs, mon trône, mon sang.

Nous nous verrons un jour prochain, mais le moment de mourir n'est pas venu, réveille-toi mon amie. »

« Nous voilà réuni pour l'éternité ma Alia, un repos bien méritez. Adieu Draco, je sais bien que l'on ne sait jamais vraiment compris toi et moi, mais nous étions unis. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais il est trop tard pour regretter. Je te laisse te réveiller, futur Roi d'Eternalia, prend soin d'Hermione. On se revoit au paradis mon ami. »

Dans une salle, loin de là, dans un ancien château où avait lieu, il y a encore quelques heures une terrible bataille. Cette pièce était l'infirmerie de Poudlard et sur les lits blancs, dormait depuis, les blessés les moins graves, les autres ayant été transférer à Sainte Mangouste.

Dans le silence de la pièce, un cri se répercuta en économie, puis un autre.

Hermione et Draco se réveillaient de leur coma réparateur. Ils venaient de perdre une part d'eux-mêmes qu'ils possédaient depuis leurs naissances.

Les amoureux se retrouvèrent dans leur tristesse de n'être qu'une partie d'eux-mêmes. Mais à deux ne formaient-ils pas un tout ? Dans l'espace infini, ils pleuraient ensemble cette perte jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh.

Beaucoup étaient tombé lors de cette bataille, Harry était dans un coma profond et se mourrait lentement.

Tonks, Lupin, Lavandes, Fred, Colin Crivey, Ron, et tant d'autres. Liya était gravement blessé, mais survivrait sûrement, peu de vampires étaient mort, mais et les autres ?

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, mourir pour la liberté de tout un peuple. Alors ils ne seront pas mort en vain, car ils avaient gagné.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et dit à Madame Pomfresh qu'il allait mourir. La jeune femme le sauva à sa façon, il ne méritait pas de mourir maintenant. Trois jours d'attente pour lui.

Mac Gonagall arriva entre temps :

« _ Miss Granger, je. . . »

« _ Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos excuses, Madame, nous partons. . . »

Harry dans les bras, elle se dirigea avec Draco vers la forêt interdite ou la brèche restait ouverte.

Personne ne les retint, personne n'eut le courage, ils l'avaient tous trahi, ses parents étaient morts. Sa place n'était certainement plus parmis eux.

Seule Ginny les arrêta :

« _ Harry reste ici, sa place n'est pas parmis vous. Il n'est pas comme vous ! »

« _ Il allait mourir Ginny. Il est des nôtres maintenant. »

« _ Alors je viens avec vous. . . »

« _ Tu est sorcière, ta place est ici ! »

« _ Transformer moi, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, s'il vous plait. Je ferrais n'importe quoi. . . »

Hermione avança, se retourna et lui fit signe de venir.

Passant la porte parmis tant d'autres créatures, ils arrivaient à Eternalia, un monde vert à la végétation luxuriante à présent.

Ginny fut émerveillée, tant de créatures ensemble pour tout reconstruire. Déjà les premières ruines reprenaient formes, les choses allaient changer maintenant et pour longtemps.

Ils avançaient dans un monde nouveau, plein de promesses, en direction du château royal d'Eternalia. Le Manoir. . .

FIN

_Note de l'auteur :_ Sa y est, c'est fini, un petit épilogue pour conclure et Eternalia reposera en paix. En vérité, sa me fait tout drôle. J'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis fière de moi. . .

J'espère que ce chapitre à plus a tout le monde, comme vous l'avez constaté, je n'ai pas tué Hermione. Je ne suis pas si méchante que sa.

Donc pour Elea-chan, rassure-toi j'ai décidé de mettre un épilogue. ^^

Et non Misskitsune93, j'allais pas tuer Hermione, par contre Voldemort et Jowan sont vraiment mort. Pas de bol. . .

Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible tout le monde dit que je suis sadique, n'est-ce pas Nini ? Mais nan, je vous fais juste tournée en rond. Y'aurait plus de suspense sinon.

Ptitoon : Je suis ravie que tu aimes, j'espère que la fin te plait tout autant.


	17. Il était une fois

« Il était une fois, dans un monde lointain appelé la terre, vivait une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette. Elle n'était pas belle, mais n'était pas moche non plus. C'était une jeune fille très spéciale car l'année de ses 11 ans, elle découvrit qu'elle était sorcière. Admise dans la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, elle se fit deux amis, deux meilleurs amis. Mais lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard, car c'est ainsi que s'appelait l'école, ils la trahirent et décidèrent de partir sans elle à la recherche d'un méchant dont aujourd'hui personne n'ose encore prononcer le nom.

Alors, elle se retrouva finalement seule avec son pire ennemi. Ensemble ils découvrirent qui ils étaient. Elle était la réincarnation de la princesse d'Eternalia, un monde perdu et oublier, et il était l'amour de sa vie. Ils découvrirent également que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était en réalité son frère qui avait tué ses parents et l'avait tué elle aussi autrefois.

Alors, ils retournèrent sur Eternalia, découvrirent la résistance et elle en prit le contrôle. Elle appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs et à se battre jusqu'à la rencontre avec son frère, qu'elle tua. Ainsi tout le monde découvrit qui elle était en réalité et ils s'excusèrent tous mais elle partit, dans son monde emportant avec elle son meilleur ami, qui devenait vampire ainsi que sa compagne.

Ensemble ils reconstruisent tout, et le monde d'Eternalia est celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Voilà ma chérie tu dois dormir maintenant, fait de beau rêve ma puce.» Elle embrassa la jeune fille sur son front et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« _ Mais Maman, tu as pas dit comment elle s'appelait ? »

« _ Elle s'appelait Hermione, mais dors maintenant, il se fait tard. »

« _ Elle s'appelait comme toi, Maman. Es-ce que j'irai à Poudlard moi aussi ? Et Melissa ? »

« _ Nous verrons à tes onze ans ma puce. »

L'enfant fit la moue, mais consentie à s'endormir. Elle avait les cheveux bruns comme sa mère, mais les yeux gris comme son père.

La jeune fille dans le lit d'à côté qui dormait déjà depuis peu était rousse aux yeux verts et portait le joli nom de Melissa.

Une jeune femme rousse arrêta Hermione :

« _ Melissa et Eliane dorment ? »

« _ Oui ne t'inquiète dont pas, je me débrouille bien, ta fille est plus sage que la mienne. »

« _ Elle a de qui tenir en même temps n'es-ce pas. . . ? »

La vie était redevenue calme à Eternalia, voilà des années qu'il n'y avait plus eu de conflits. Les deux monde régnaient en paix, créatures et humain coexistaient en parfaite harmonie. Hermione et Draco étaient depuis peu Roi et Reine d'Eternalia. Leur amour durait depuis des années maintenant, ils avaient réalisé ce que leurs vies passées n'avaient pu faire. Mais pour combien de temps cette pais durerait-elle encore?

_Note de l'auteur :_Je suis arrivée jusqu'au bout sa fait tout drôle, il n'y aura pas de suite, je laisse une fin ouverte. J'écrirai peut-être une nouvelle fic un de ses jours. On verra bien. Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout.

Pour Barabelle, certes je fais des fautes d'orthographe, mais c'est pas si catastrophique que sa, ça n'empêche pas encore de lire ce que j'ai écris, je pense. Et puis pourquoi elle ne pardonnerait pas à Ginny et a Harry, faut bien un Happy end.

Et oui Misskitsune93, j'ai tué Jowan, snif, snif. . . C'est un peu court ? Et l'épilogue, il est court aussi tu vas te plaindre ?. . . Lol.

Nini : mais si en fait je suis sadique mais bon j'étais de bonne humeur j'avais pas envie de tuer les gentils.

Je suis ravie Luxiole que la fin te plaise autant.


End file.
